Mending Time
by optimistic girl94
Summary: Zeke and Luther's day started off boring but then two strange teens showed up drenched in rain and asking for help. What do they want? And are Zeke and Luther ready for what lies ahead?
1. Chapter 1

_Mending Time_

_One_.

Zeke fumbled with some loose pieces of paper in his hands. After perfecting a circular object from the papers he began to raise his body. Zeke hoisted his upper body by his elbows. When he was at the right angle he tossed the sphere toward a wastebasket beside his door. Luther twisted a piece of dental floss between his fingers as he chewed on one end. Both boys let out a heavy sigh. Water droplets pounding upon the roof of the house filled the room. The weather had been bright and sunny up until this afternoon. Otherwise they would be down at ramps. Luther came over shortly after the weather got bad complaining about his big lonely house. Zeke gladly invited the red head in. Now they shared the boredom together. So much for summertime.

"This is so boring," Luther moaned. "Why did it have to rain all of a sudden? And I had chores early this morning."

Zeke nodded saddened by the occurrence. Both boys had worked away until the afternoon…and then the weather changed drastically. It was as if the weather wanted to mock them personally.

"A boy and a girl are at the door to see you," Ginger stated.

Zeke looked up to find Ginger leaning upon his bedroom door. He was surprised by the lack of an insult, but he remembered the weather. Ginger was abnormal in bad weather. He guessed it was because she couldn't sell random food on the sidewalk. But he knew it was also because Zeke and his best friend couldn't skate at ramps.

"Tell them to come upstairs."

Ginger gave him a look. "It is raining and they are soaked. I don't think mom would like that."

He sighed. They didn't want to be bored, so this was their answer. Slowly he arose from his position on his bed. Luther looked up at Zeke curiously.

"Do I come too?" he asked still chewing on floss.

Ginger sighed. "Yes…they are here for both of you."

Luther shrugged before getting up from the desk chair. He headed over to Zeke's door following after his best friend. They slowly ambled down the stairs.

"Whom do you think they are?"

Zeke shrugged. "Possibly from ramps…just as bored as we are."  
"Ah, I can't take too much boredom in one place," Luther frowned.

As they approached the front door Zeke spotted two teens. One was a girl slightly on the short side. She had long red hair. She fashioned jeans shorts and a pink frilly tank top. At this point he figured she would be shivering if the weather was so bad, but she seemed fine. The boy taller than her wore kakhi shorts and a purple tee. He had short brunette hair that he combed his fingers through every few seconds.

"I'm sure they understand what its like," the boy with brunette hair spoke. "I mean why can't I hold your hand."

She ran her fingers through her red hair. "Because…we want them to focus on the problem at hand…not the problem at hand."

He pouted. "I'm a problem?"

She giggled giving him a sweet kiss upon the lips. "No silly. I mean you know the real problem."

Zeke coughed loudly feeling uncomfortable with their display of affection. Luther snickered.

"Oh," she blushed. "This is what I meant…Tony."

He looked at the boys in the den and a little red showed up on his cheeks.

"Hey," he waved embarrassed.

"Hey," both boys waved.

"Hi I'm Jewls short for Julia," she smiled sweetly. "And this is my…boyfr…I mean and this is Tony."

Tony frowned at her slip up, but he instead smiled.

"I'm Zeke and he is Luther," he pointed. "Do we know you?"

Luther frowned. "Yeah…did you both just move in or…?"

Jewls giggled happily. "No…but we would like to discuss this in a more secluded area."

Zeke looked over the teens drenched in water. He bit his lip. He disappeared quickly leaving Luther in the den with the strangers. After he returned with towels.

"Dry off, leave your shoes, and then we will go to the kitchen."

After they toweled off all four teens headed into the kitchen. They settled into the chairs surrounding an oak table.

"So who are you two?" Luther asked.

Jewls bit her lip. "How do we explain this in the most delicate way possible?"  
"We are your children," Tony blurted out like a dirty belch.

Luther turned to Zeke who began to snicker.

"Oh really?" he eyed Luther.

"No its true," Jewels frowned. "I'm your daughter, Luther,…and Tony…Tony is Zeke's son."

Zeke snickered. "And next you'll tell me that you are from the future."

Tony smiled. "We are…without permission…but we are."

Luther nodded. "Right…if you are my daughter…what am I thinking right now?"

All three of them stared at him. Jewels sighed.

"I'm not a mind reader."

Luther chuckled. "And you expect me to believe that you are my daughter without proof."

Jewels sighed heavily. Zeke looked his friend over before pulling him to the side. Both boys headed out into the den. There they spotted Ginger sitting before the television. He turned to Luther.

"Okay, this is a bunch of crap. They must be a prank from Kojo to mess with us."

Luther smirked. "Yeah…Kojo. Well what do we do?"

"We humor them…and then when their guard is down we surprise with an interrogation."

Luther grinned excited. "I'll be the bad cop."

"Uh…okay…" he stated. "First let us get back to the kitchen."

Luther nodded firmly. "Right back to the kitchen where the pranksters are."

Zeke followed in a smug look upon his face. Luther followed slowly after a grin upon his face. They spotted the two teens holding hands. Before they could relinquish their hold the two boys got a good look. Jewels broke the hold and smiled sheepishly.

"So you are our children from the future," Zeke began. "What brings you here?"

"Yeah why are you here?" Luther questioned slamming his palm to the table angrily.

Zeke frowned. "Relax Luth, remember they are our guests."

Luther narrowed his eyes. "Right…guests…from the "future"."

He sat down slowly eyes still upon the teens.

"I should have thought this out a little better," she commented.

Tony agreed. "Couldn't we have just gone a few hours in the past to fix this all?"

"Yes, but unfortunately we need more than just four hands and you know security is tight," she sighed. "Our parents are at a very highly important intergalactic meet and we can't interrupt. Plus, they have no service in the deep outer space."

Luther furrowed his eyebrows. "Makes sense…astronauts don't own cell phones."

Zeke rolled his eyes. "You never answered my question…why are you all out here, especially in this weather?"

"We didn't realize it would be raining, we just chose the place and time…" she trailed off. "But besides the point. We need both of your help see….

"Cut the crap," Luther barked. "We know Kojo sent you…so you can stop pretending."  
Luther laughed triumphantly at their surprised faces. He frowned at the look on Zeke face. He thought they were going to interrogate them.

"Kojo?" Tony chuckled. " Does he mean the rapper/singer, Kj? Why would he send us…wait do you know him? Cause I have all his CDs…my dad doesn't like them…but…I secretly buy the new one every time they come out. Hey if you know him…do you think I can get an autograph…my friends back home would be so jealous."

Jewels gave Tony a look, which instantly silenced him.

"I see we aren't getting anywhere with this," Zeke frowned. "If you are with Kojo we don't have time. We are bored enough…and when you get back to where ever you came from…let him know that his prank failed."

Jewels sighed frustrated. "We can't do this waiting game any longer. We only have a few seconds left on the public time machine…We have to get back…and you are coming whether you like it or not."

Luther eyed them. "Maybe we should go…the girl is turning a little red."

"We aren't going anywhere, besides I can't leave Ginger here alone."

Ginger entered the kitchen. "Called poochi heading over to her house…mom insists you take me there. So let's go."

Zeke growled. "But of course."

He grabbed his umbrella and accompanied Ginger to poochi's house. Luther followed after. The two "Timetravelers" followed closely behind. When he confirmed Ginger was in side and out of the rain he turned to the teens.

"Why are you following us?"

She frowned. "I'm sorry, but this is way important."

Zeke rolled his eyes as they headed back to his house. As he was about to go up the path he noticed a strange crater size hole in the ground. Luther went to step in it, but let out a howl. A rectangular box took up residence in the spot where the hole was. Inscribed on the side was public time machine. A slot for coins appeared on the left side. Tony began placing four dollars in quarters into the machine.

"Its ready, we have to go."

Without forewarning she pushed both boys into the machine. The other teens followed in after. Inside was a railing around the walls. It looked like the inside of a elevator. Except it had strange inscriptions on the inside. Luther chuckled pointing at one.

"Hey look Zeke," he pointed as the machine began to buzz softly. "This says robocops suck butt."

He laughed wildly. Zeke narrowed his eyes turning toward the door.

"We are leaving."

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," Tony remarked. "It says keep body within at all times…or else you could be lost in time. Happened to one of my best friends once. He ended up in the ice age…robocops had to retrieve him."

"I'll take my chances," he went to push open the doors, but Jewels held him.

And the whole machine began to rumble. He felt it lifting and bolting like a rollercoaster going down a hill. Luther threw his hands up excited by the ride.

"This is so awesome…best prank ever!" he hollered.

"What did you do?" Zeke gripped onto the side. "What is happening?"

Tony chuckled. "Don't worry pops…we aren't under attack."

He glared. "You do know this is like kidnapping?"  
Soon after the elevator like machine began to slow down. Jewels walked toward the doors and turned around to look at them.

"Okay before we stop I have to warn you," she explained. "You can't act like you don't belong here. It is very important."

"But we don't belong here!" Zeke hollered out

"And don't say things like that," Tony offered.

Zeke and Luther watched the doors slowly open. In the background a crackling grew louder.

"Thank you for using time public transportation, if you'd like another session please insert an additional 4 dollars, have a nice night."

As the doors pulled open slowly both boy's eyes widened. The station was grand like a hotel lobby. People hustled about either leaving the machines or entering. The large room was circular and lined against the walls were rectangular machines. In the far corner there was an opening. The two younger teens walked ahead leading them through the huge opening.

"We will have to go it on foot," she spoke. "We aren't old enough to drive."

"Even if we were we wouldn't be able to get to the cars anyway," Tony explained. "We aren't programmed into the system."

The night sky began to appear above their heads. Stars twinkled and the moon shone brightly. As they walked along the sidewalk older teens on hover crafts zoomed past. Luther's eyes widened.

"So cool," he whispered nudging Zeke who grew slightly agitated.

"I know it is cool," he replied. "But what is happening now is uncool."

Luther agreed. "I agree, but it is cool first."

Zeke rolled his eyes. Up ahead a dead end became visible. Street lights hung above head signaling cars to stop. Jewels looked around her before she took a right. They followed after. A sign reading "Now entering Village" passed by them. Both boys whistled at the large houses on either side of them. Jewels stopped in front of one on the corner of the street. She shuffled through her pocket. After retrieving a key she shoved it into the key hole.

As soon as she opened the doors the whole home brightened. In the far back a computer rested between two large staircases. She pressed the enter key upon the keyboard.

"Julia Jewels Waffles."

Luther looked at the girl. "Hey my last name is Waffles. Cool."

Tony snickered. "What a coincidence."

"Miss Waffles, welcome back, may I interest you in some pepperoni pizza?"  
"Not now if you please…"

"What?" Luther hollered out battling his grumbling stomach. "I'd like some pizza."

"Mr. Waffles, you have returned home early."

Luther looked around curiously. "Who me?"

"Your voice is rather odd…may I interest you in a throat drop?"  
"Uh…no just pizza."

"Very well," the computer like voice sung out.

Jewels frowned. "But we don't have time."

Tony looked to her. "It is too late and Ginger won't be in the office right now."

She sighed rubbing her temples. "Right…okay…fine…yes pizza please."

"Pizza should be ready in the kitchen," the computer responded.

"Thanks."

They entered an even bigger hall. In the kitchen there was a fridge and a oven in front of them in the far back wall. On the left of the entrance was a sink and dishwasher. Upon the table was four boxes of pizza. Luther rushed to sit in a chair.

"I'm starved…this is great."

" This is pretty good," Zeke commented sitting down slowly.

Tony shrugged grabbing a seat in front of Zeke.

"Well I guess as long as we are here I'll explain fully the problem we have," she reached for a slice. "And then tomorrow we will figure it out."

"Tomorrow?" Zeke exclaimed almost choking. "Oh no…see I have to get home…Luther has to get home. We can't stay any longer than that."

"But you have to," she whined. "We can't do this without you all."

"If you have such an emergency…why would your parents leave you home with out any help or anything?"

"Well, because we have these advanced computer systems…its almost like a baby sitter," she explained. "They look after us ask of our whereabouts…sometimes send out robots to find us if we don't answer…only younger children have baby sitters, since we are fifteen the computer is all we need."

Luther looked around. "Where are the drinks?"  
"In the fridge," She answered. "Anything particular? Just ask the computer."

Luther nodded arising from his chair and heading toward the fridge. He opened the fridge slowly.

"Hmm…soda…grape…sprite…"

"Welcome Mr. Waffles," a voice greeted.

He backed up suddenly before answering. "Hello?"

"Would you like diet coke?"

"Diet? Ew no, you got anything like…dr. pepper?"

Suddenly all the items in the fridge moved out of the way. In the far back was a dr. pepper. He picked it up and thanked the fridge.

"Don't know what you are worried about, this house rocks."

Tony smiled. "The future rocks."

"Future?" Zeke looked at them.

"Yes see we are in the future," She remarked. "I thought it was obvious by the gadgets and the time machine."

He frowned. "We have to go back home."

Tony looked at jewels.

"You can't until this is all resolved please."

Luther looked at Zeke. "We can say you are spending the night with me…because I'm alone for the weekend you know."

"For the weekend?"

Luther nodded. Zeke pulled out his cell phone dialing his home number. Ginger picked up chewing him out, but soon his mother got on the phone. He explained his case and she was relieved that her son wasn't lost.

"Okay…done," he placed his cell phone down upon the table. "This better be good or I will be annoyed…cutting into skateboarding time."

"Are you spending the night here, Tony?" she questioned.

Tony sighed. "You know I can't. Besides do you have any idea what your dad would do if he came back and I was in your guest room?"

She rolled her eyes. "My father isn't so bad…you are just easily intimidated."

"Well…" he looked around. "Maybe if I ask him now?"

Jewels looked at him strangely. "Oh…but…that isn't right."

He shrugged. "Mr. Waffles."

Luther was currently playing with a string coming off of the table cloth. He looked up at him.

"Who me?"

"Yes, may I spend the night."

Luther chuckled. "Not my house…so…whatever I guess. Oh and the name is Luther."

"I'll take that as a yes," Tony smirked.

"And for the record, it is your house," Jewels commented. "This is the future…I'm your daughter in the future…this is your house in the future. Wait right here."

She dialed a number upon the back wall. A digital album appeared on the wall.

"Why else would I have pictures of you here?"

"Whoa…" he looked at her. "Whoa."

She smiled softly. "Yes whoa."

Zeke sighed. "Yes very whoa…but why are we here?"

Jewels sighed. "It is pretty hard for me to say…and I'm embarrassed but…it wouldn't be fair."

Luther frowned. "It must be big."

She frowned. "It is."

And they awaited for her tale.

Thanks for reading. Tell me what you think in a review. Have a nice day:)


	2. Chapter 2

_Mending Time_

_**.Two.**_

She ran her fingers through her soft flowing red hair. After silently biting her lip Zeke grew agitated again.

"Okay," Zeke began. "Do we get an explanation or what?"  
Luther frowned placing a hand upon Zeke's shoulder. "Hey leave my daughter a lone…she is going to tell us at her own pace. Rock it!"

"Yeah dad, chill," Tony glared.

Zeke crossed his arms. "I'm not old, so don't call me dad."

She smiled softly. "Thanks. The problem is mineentirely; Tony is just being a good boyfriend and sticking by my side."

Tony frowned. "Yes, but I was there while it was happening. I even participated some. She is trying to protect me when she says it is her fault."

Luther's eyes grew wide. "You two robbed a bank? Oh no…why would you do that? Isn't this a good enough life? I mean…your fridge talks. And the nice computer lady gives you pizza whenever you want it. Back in the past we have to order the pizza before it gets back to our house. Was it the boy? Huh? Did the boy make you rob the bank Jewels?"

Luther now was glaring at Tony. Tony visibly began to shake in his chair.

"I don't need your dad hating me early," he frownedovercoming his initial fear.

"No…we didn't rob a bank."

Zeke groaned. "Then what?"

"My main computer will crash in only a few hours, important files and documents pertaining to my family…bank cards and credit accounts will be lost to cyber space forever if I don't fix it."  
Zeke nodded. "I see…but you said it is your fault. How? That seems like something you can't do."

The two time travelers were quiet for a while before Jewels spoke again.

She blushed. "This is where the embarrassment comes in. I was on the computer and I was looking some information on…you know the latest gossip and a few important things too…this season's fashion, but all after I checked my classes for this year, anyway…my mom lectured me on the importance of .org, .net, and .com. I never really paid attention so I searched on illegitimate websites basically…got a major virus…one of the viruses that have been in the news…ones that have made some families homeless within seconds."

"Wait what?" Luther exclaimed. "Homeless?"

Tony sighed. "Some of the websites online are virus buckets. The virus steals information and slowly wipes your name from important contracts and information from databases of other computers. Makes the ownership of houses disappear…makes computers forget your name…pretty much evicts you without your knowledge. It is pretty dangerous stuff. We are lucky because our parents are so loaded, so her system won't completely shut down for a couple of hours…I'd like to say 24 hours or more. If you get it early the virus can be stopped, just will take close to a week…little things might not be able to work until then."

Zeke frowned. "That is pretty serious, but why are we here?"

"We can't get to some important equipment in the house," she remarked softly. "And in the event the computer shuts down it shuts out the kids first before the adults. So it won't recognize my name…so that is where you two come in. A lot of things in my house require retina scan and hand scan from my father…and since you are here Luther, you should be able to access some important things in case I'm unable to. In addition there are things we just could never get to."

"Plus, we will need some help getting quick feedback, so we'll have to go to the source," Tony stated. "Meaningwe need to pay a visit to my aunt Ginger."

"Figures, Ginger," Zeke moaned. "So there is no one else?"

"Nope," Tony commented. "She owns the software that is installed in most of these houses…she is very big in business…she was on the cover of Business weekly three times in a row."

"And to get to Ginger, we will need transportation…meaning…" Jewels began.

"A car," Tony interrupted. "But we aren't allowed into the garage to drive the car because we aren't in the system, not old enough to drive…so I'll need your hand and retina scan Zeke."

Zeke could barely speak or believe what he was hearing. Their future children had really gotten themselves into trouble. He knew all about identity theft and scams online. He had gotten a few viruses in his day but to know in the future that a virus could steal so much, it was an eye opener and frightening. Jewels let out a gasp suddenly realizing something.

"And we might have another problem," she confessed. "Remember how after I checked up the stuff online…you went to the bathroom?"

Tony nodded.

"Well my birthday is coming up and I was trying togive you a hint about what I really would like," she commented. "I sent Tony an email."

"So you sent the virus to my house as well?" he asked.

She felt tears welling in my eyes. "I'm so sorry, Tony."

"Hey," he looked at her wiping the tears. "We are going to fix this."

"My dad is going to kill me."

"No, we've got it covered," he replied truthfully smiling brightly.

Luther pondered the thought. "So you mean to tell me that if it weren't for us being majorly rich you would be homeless for…how long are your parents gone?"

"A week."

"Hm," Zeke hummed. "This is big."

Luther grinned. "How are we majorly rich?"  
Tony sighed. "You both are pro-skate boarders."

"Hear that Zeke? We made it," Luther smiled brightly. "We are pro."

Zeke nodded excitedly. "Yes that is what I'm talking about…but anyway this is serious."

He turned back to look at his future son. The male seemed relaxed even while under the pressure of all this chaos. Could it be that his life was so easy going he didn't have to worry about a thing? For a few seconds he envied the younger male for his carefree lifestyle, which wasn't to say Zeke didn't have a carefree life as well. There only a few things he wrestled with but he put his thoughts aside.

"I say we get some sleep," Tony offered. "We should still be in ownership of our houses till about tomorrow evening."

"I wish I had caught it sooner…than I wouldn't have sent that email," she whimpered.

"Don't worry. We will fix it," Tony smiled.

"Wait so does the houses explode?" Luther questioned. "Like in fiery smoke? Or does it just kick you out?"

She eyed him strangely. "What do you mean just?"

"I mean should I be paranoid of bursting into fiery flames while I sleep?" he asked.

Jewels burst into tears. Tony glared patting her upon her back. He couldn't believe the red head before him was the father of his beautiful girlfriend.

"So I should be worried," Luther frowned. "Right. I will sleep with one eye open."

Tony frowned. He got up and took her by the hand. He began to lead her up the stairs.

"We should get some sleep."

Zeke and Luther headed up the stairs after them. Through sobs Jewels pointed out the extra guest rooms. The boys watched Tony comfort Jewels with a kiss upon the cheek.

"Sh," he hushed softly. "Just sleep and I'll see you in the morning. Remember we have our houses till about the evening."

She smiled softly. "Right, don't know why I am so emotional."

"I do, the news reports were sad…huge families thrown onto the streets because a virus robbed them of their identities…stripped them of their shelter. But we will be fine."

She headed into her bedroom while the others went to their rooms.

* * *

"Pancakes please?" Jewels spoke through a half yawn.

The boys sat upon the table awaiting their had a surprisingly peaceful slumber despite the strangeness of the entire situation. It almost felt like another morning for Zeke and Luther, except they were in the future and their children were currently in massive trouble.

"Denied," a computer voice responded.

She awoke instantly from her dazed feeling. "Julia Jewels Waffles…and I would like Pancakes please."

"Unidentifiable name, unmatchable voice, error name does not match the system files…name is unrecognizable…name is unrecognizable."

"Okay she heard you the first time," Tony growled annoyed with the repetition.

"Oh no," she moaned. "It is already happening."

Luther rubbed sleep slowly from his eyes. "So…no pancakes?"

Zeke shrugged. "She can't get into the system."

"There is a fridge," Luther pointed. "I'll go check."

He opened the fridge. "Any pancakes?"

"Good morning Mr. Waffles would you like some Raisin Bran?"

"What?" he moaned. "No, gross…pancakes stacked high…with syrup please."

"You should be watching your diet Mr. Waffles," the voice responded. "Pro-skateboarders need to watch their diet. Pro-skateboarders need to watch their diet…watch your diet Mr. Waffles."

"Quiet," he retorted.

"Luth," Zeke replied. "Be nice to the computer."

"Tell the computer to stop treating me like this, I said pancakes. And it was getting annoying."

"Pancakes denied."

"What? You can't deny pancakes," he fumed pointing at the fridge. "Pancakes please you dumb computer."

"Luth, don't yell at the fridge," Zeke chuckled.

"Who do you think you are telling me what to eat?" he furrowed his eyebrows at the fridge.

"Fine, Mr. Waffles pancakes."

He glared. "About time."

He watched a plate appear in the fridge and a bottle of syrup. He walked to the table and placed the food down. Everyone got a share and began to enjoy their breakfast. Jewels sighed inwardly.  
"Why is the computer being mean to me?" He questioned shoving a huge piece of pancake into his mouth. "I mean did I ask for Raisin Bran? And if I did why would I go to the fridge?"

"You do, every morning," she replied. "It is what you eat now."

"No wonder, the computer must be confused," he replied between bites. "Who eats Raisin Bran?"

"My parents eat it," Zeke shared. "I think cause it is the future we must be…dare I say it old."

Luther shuddered. "Like 88?"

Jewels giggled. "No, around your late thirties…so you eat less sugary sweets. It is why the computer keeps asking about diet coke and raisin bran cereal."

"Oh," he frowned. "Thirties huh?"

She nodded sweetly. "Daddies are supposed to be old though."

Luther pondered the statement. "Good thing I'm not a dad than."

Tony rolled his eyes. "Yeah…you need a couple more years on you and then a couple more brain cells."

Jewels turned to Tony. "You do realize he is going to remember everything you say…and my father will slowly start to remember it now. So don't be rude."

Tony was mortified. "You don't think Mr. Waffles would remember do you?"

She sighed. "Possibly…this will make him mad…and then what you said will make him mad too."

Luther pouted. "I'm not dumb."

Tony bit his lip. "It is already tough picking you up on dates…I don't need anything else messing that up…hey Luther forget what I said."

He smiled softly. "Sure…so you apologize."

"Yes, I apologize."

Zeke snickered. "Luther must wield a pretty powerful sword in this year."

Tony nodded solemnly. "Our dads have been best friends since child hood and he hates me for some odd reason. I try and explain it, but my dad or in this case you don't listen. You say I'm being ridiculous."

Zeke sighed. "Oh well…nothing I can do about that."

"I know," Tony frowned. "Wish you could. Like just last week I came over and he asked me why I was on his front porch. I said for Jewels and he said I should stop bothering his daughter…I haven't done anything wrong yet."

"Except almost make Jewels homeless," Zeke commented.

"Okay so I was the first one to check a bogus website, Jewels left that out, because she didn't want me to get in trouble…and then she checked more and sent the email…but if we tell Mr. Waffles he will literally send me back to the ice age."

"Who is this Mr. Waffles people keep talking about?" Luther questioned. "Sounds like my dad."

"It is you," everyone hollered in unison.

"Sorry, it is not something I'm not use to."

"Tony do you think you can make the phone call please?" she asked. "It is hard to get in to speak with Ginger right?"

Tony nodded picking up his cell phone. "I'll let her know…maybe the secretary will put us to the top of the list and we won't have to wait too long….cause most of her appointments are around five in the afternoon."

Zeke groaned. "She is even annoying in the future."  
"Aunt Ginger isn't too bad," Tony smiled . "She is actually pretty nice. She bought me a pretty awesome car…but dad locked it away in the garage…can't drive it just yet…but when I can get into the garage I can take it for a spin…of course because we have to…you know to get to her."

Before he droned on about his car he dialed Ginger's office number.

"They must not be in yet, so I left a message."

Jewels sighed. "Well…I guess we aren't too bad. It is still morning."

"Mr. Waffles would you care to have your skating session now or later?"

He raised an eyebrow. "Skate session?"

"You two can check it out, the robot will take you," Jewels remarked. "Tony and I will stay here and try and get his aunt on the phone."

Luther smiled brightly. "Sweet come on Zeke. I have a feeling this is going to be awesome."

A tiny robot sporting butler attire appeared in the large kitchen. It led them to the great grand staircase and then to the right. He knew the rooms of the house were to the left. As they walked down the hall they spotted a long glass window stretching for a few feet. Luther looked down excited by what he saw. There was a full skate park down below.

"Luth, you have a private skate park?" Zeke asked.

Luther hopped up and down. "I take back what I said about the dumb computer."

"Would you two like to follow me?" the robotic butler stated. "The entrance is down this way."

Both boys followed the robot down the hall pass the long windows. Instantly they arrived in another hall, which branched off into two separate halls. The robot headed tothe right. Soon they ended up in front of an elevator.

"Ground floor," the robot ordered

The doors opened and they entered. The elevator began to move slowly. Luther gazed out the window watching the skate park grow nearer. When they reached the floor Luther bolted out.

"And here is your destination," the robot pointed.

"Thanks," Zeke replied.

Luther glanced around the skate park eyes wide. There were ramps, grind rails, half pipes, and couple of new constructions he had never seen in a skate park before.

"Look at all the ramps…and grind rails," he ran over to each object admiring them. "Oh wow…and there is a concession stand…Zeke, this is bombing!"

"You know if our future selves will remember stuff, doesn't that mean they'll rush right home?" Zeke questioned. "I mean Jewels said whatever you hear now you could remember it later on."

Luther shrugged. "They won't rush home because of a weird memory…besides…they are in outer space."

"Right, it takes almost years," Zeke confirmed. "But we didn't bring our skateboards."

Luther pointed at a skateboard rack hanging by the concession stand. He ran toward it fingering each board.

"I don't know what brand this is," he replied. "But this is soo it. I'm thinking of not going back home."

Zeke chuckled. "And you'd have to explain to your future self why you are crashing in his house."

He smirked. "Actually this is my house."

"Right."

"Wonder if your place has a skate park too?" he questioned.

"Probably," he responded taking a board off the rack. "Let's take these for a test drive."

After a twenty minute session they grabbed a drink from the concession stand and headed toward the elevator.

"Wonder how this works," Luther pondered.

"Maybe if you ask it to go to the kitchen," he questioned.

"Right, hey kitchen please."

"Of course," a voice replied.

The doors opened up and the boys entered.

"I love the future," Luther smiled as the doors closed.

* * *

"Whoa," Luther stated.

"Yeah double whoa," Zeke remarked.

Tony arose embarrassed and Jewels gazed else where a little pink on her cheeks.

"Does your dad know you guys make out?" Zeke frowned. "I mean whatever you know…we are all teens here, but still…whoa."

Jewels frowned. "He does now."

She stared at Luther softly as a tint of red darkened on her cheeks. Luther shrugged. She sighed relieved knowing full well that he didn't quite understand their situation.

"Well, right," she arose from the couch where they had been holding hands and kissing. "We finally got Ginger's secretary on the phone. She stated the earliest we can get in is 2pm."

"Which won't be for another hour and thirty minutes," Tony replied. "So we've decided…"

"To make out more?" Luther smirked.

Tony blushed furiously. "Actually no, and we don't make out…we kiss."

Zeke smirked. "Doesn't seem like it."

"Well," Jewels huffed. "No matter…we've decided we are going over to Tony's just because my father's clothes won't exactly fit you both. Tony has some clothes he can let you all borrow."

"Thanks a lot dude," Luther smiled.

"Wow, never thought I'd hear that from your dad," he whispered to Jewels.

"Yea and you never will again," she twitched. "Now…let's go."

"Wait…so we are going in pajamas?"

"Nobody in this neighborhood cares…but if you want we can take the teleport station…it is in the den."

They arrived in the den standing before the machine. Jewels waited patiently.

"Okay, I can't get in; my dad says teleporting is not a practical way to get to a person's house, my mom says it is rude, because it pops into someone's house with little to no warning."

"So what now?" Luther questioned.

"Stick your face there and place your hand there."

"Bombing, look Zeke I'm James Bond," he grinned placing his hand and eye.

A tiny laser flashed across his eyeball and traced his hand. Quickly the doors of the cylinder shaped machine opened. They all stepped in.

"Where to?" a lady like voice asked.

She typed in the address.

"Thank you."

And the doors shut sending them off.

"We are now arriving at the Falcone's residence."

"Dude, Zeke, you get to see your house now," Luther gushed. "Totally sick right?"

Zeke shrugged. "Sure."

On the inside his heart was thumping dramatically against his ribcage. The doors opened and their mouths dropped. Outside of the teleport stations was a well-furnished living room. There were three leather couches and a large big screen television in the front. Skateboards lined the shelves around the den.

"Hey those are my back up boards," Zeke mused.

Luther smiled. "Must be famous and stuff."

"Hey computer," Tony called out. "Tony HawkFalcone."

Luther snickered. "Tony Hawk?"

Tony glared. "What is so funny about my name?"  
He shrugged. "Tony Hawk."

"Is one of the best skateboarders ever," Zeke cutadded.

"I know, but you named your kid after him?" Luther eyed his best bro. "I mean Tony Hawk is awesome but imagine me naming Jewels after him."

Tony smiled. "It is actually a funny story, see it was a battle for the names…my mom didn't want me named after a skateboarder, but my dad fought hard for it…my full name actually is Tony Roderick Hawk Falcone. Roderick was her dad's name."

"Access denied no name on file."

He frowned. "Oh…huh."

Jewels sighed. "The virus."

"Hey Zeke," he turned to Zeke. "Need access maybe you could try your name."

"For what? It isn't like the computer powers the closets or something."

He didn't reply.

"Oh crap they do?"

He nodded. "Most of the stuff in this house…the main computer is upstairs…it powers this computer here in the entrance."

"Okay, uh…do I just say my name?"

"Yes it just wants to hear your voice."

"Ezekiel Falcone."

"Ah, Mr. Falcone back so soon?" the computer replied almost suspicious of his arrival. "Welcome home sir…how was your trip?"

Zeke narrowed his eyes. "I'm not talking to a comp…fine…just fine."

He glared as he rubbed his shoulder. "Why did you nudge me?"

Tony smirked. "Sorry pops."

"And stop calling me that."

"Your voice sounds strange, have you received a cold? Take a cough drop from the slot below."

A slot popped open revealing a nicely wrapped cough drop. He narrowed his eyes.

"Sure," he accepted the cough drop.

"We would like some showers running," Tony commented in rooms 3, 4, 5, 6, and 7."

Jewels smiled. "I showered this morning."

"Cool, just rooms 3,4, and 5."

"Will do have a nice day."

They turned toward the elevator. Tony waited for the elevator to come down. He frowned when it didn't arrive.

"Someone must be in the elevator."

Suddenly the doors open revealing a little boy with short curly brown hair. He was around 4 feet eight or nine. Tony glared at the boy.

"Noah," he stated. "What are you doing here?"  
"I hate babysitters," he pouted. "Why did you drop me off there big brother? And what is she doing here?"

Jewels narrowed her eyes but smiled. "Hello Noah."

"Can it runt," he grumbled. "We have business to take care of. When did you get back here?"

"This morning, Tiff dropped me off…but when I got in you weren't home and then the computer didn't know me."

Tony began to scratch the back of his head nervously. The little boy looked around Tony. Without warning he ran toward Zeke.

"Daddy!" he stated blindly connecting to Zeke's pant leg.

Luther snickered. "Cute."

"Shut it, Luther," Zeke commented harshly as the little boy hugged his leg tightly.

The youth's bright eyes stared up at him. Zeke was perplexed this little boy called him "Daddy".

"Daddy thought you was in space with all the aliens?" he questioned big brown eyes staring up at him. "And where is mommy?"

Zeke looked up at Tony who replied with the same expression of confusion. The little boy began peeping into his jean pocket.

"Uh…you recognize me?" he questioned.

"Of course," he laughed. "You are my daddy. Daddy did you get me a present? Did you get me a small alien? I wanted one…a tiny alien dog."

Jewels sighed. "Noah will you head to the play room please?"

Noah frowned. "No, I want to see my daddy. And I don't want you in my house, because you are a smelly girl."

"Noah, don't be rude," Tony replied harshly. "Computer take Noah to the playroom please?"

"Of course."

A robot teenager appeared. She took a hold of Noah's hand.

"No I don't wanna, no…daddy! No, stop it…leave me alone!"

He waved the kid away. They disappeared around the corner. Zeke exhaled heavily as if he had been holding hisquestion like a breath.

"Who was that?" he questioned as if it wasn't obvious.

Tony sighed. "Your other son."

"I have another kid?" he bellowed. "Why didn't you tell me that?"

Tony shrugged after calling for the elevator again. "I didn't think it would matter. I dropped him at the sitters before we left. The whole trip was a pretty big deal and I knew it wouldn't work if he came along."

They entered the elevator slowly. All members took their positions inside the nicely crafted machine.

"I mean you'd think it would be something important to know," Zeke glared. "And you just dropped him off and left? Without even a smidge of caring? Overnight? "

Tony's heart clenched within his chest as the older male glared at him. He pushed his body into the elevator wall trying to almost escape. He hated the glare from his dad. This younger version of his dad was no different.

"It was an emergency and Noah gets too excited…time travel isn't good for younger kids. Why are you getting on my case? We have more important things than who is right and who is wrong."

Zeke cooled down. "Right…heh got ahead of myselfthere…went into dad mode. Sorry about that. Guess I was shocked by the younger boy and I have another kid."

Luther patted his friend on the back. "It happens to the best of us. I was surprised by the teenaged daughter."

Zeke narrowed his eyes. Luther backed away.

They arrived in a long hallway. Tony pointed out the rooms to Zeke and Luther.

"Maybe you should have mentioned Noah."

Tony rolled his eyes at Jewels. "Noah is annoying."

She frowned. "Tony…"

"Maybe it was a little wrong," he stated before heading into his bedroom. "I'll be out soon…you can watch some television."

After the boys got dressed they headed down the stairs. Noah was sitting carefully upon one of the leather couches legs folded. He was watching a loud children's television program. Jewels sat opposite of him raising hershoulders in confusion.

"Volume down," Tony instructed the computer.

The television became hard to hear.

"What are you doing?" he pouted. "I was watching Sponge bob."

"Yes I can see you are watching a classic and now you have to go back with the robot."

"No, the robot chased me around the room. And it is your fault, Tony."

Tony crossed his arms staring down at the younger boy. He copied his exact movement. Noah looked at Zeke.

"Tell Tony I'm right daddy," he commanded. "Tell him…he is always trying to get the robots to destroy me…like they do on the power rangers. He always gets them to…I know because…yesterday…yesterday he said "destroy the short kid"."

Zeke's eyes widened along with everyone else in the room. Tony laughed nervously.

"No I don't, and I didn't," he stated before glaring at Noah. "He has an overactive imagination."

"I am going to the second grade soon," he responded. "So I know. Yep, he said "Destroy the short kid." And I ran away because the robot came after me…and you and mommy weren't here daddy. Second graders know these things."

"Then stop acting like a baby, Noah," Tony shouted.

"I'm not a baby…you…You are a poopy face," he screamed.

"And who says that?" he laughed. "Diaper boy."

"I do not," he whined. "Take that back, take it back now poopy face!"  
Zeke could feel his temperature rising. After being kidnapped from their time he didn't need to play parent. He couldn't quite explain how Noah recognized him as his father, but he guessed to children anyone taller is an adult. All he knew was he was getting a headache from their yelling. Oddly their bickering reminded him of a certain short annoyance called Ginger.

"Both of you quiet," he ordered. "Noah…you can come with us…but…you can't argue with Tony anymore. Okay?"

Tony glanced at Zeke. "What? Why does he have to come? Do you have any idea how annoying he will be?"

Noah whimpered his bottom lip wobbling. He arose crying. "Daddy doesn't love me."

"What?" Zeke frowned. "I just said he can't argue with Tony anymore."

The others shrugged. The little boy ran off toward the playroom. After a few seconds Noah shot from the playroom and ran toward them screaming.

"Daddy!" he hollered.

The robot teenager chased after the boy with glowing eyes. Her once gentle hands were replaced with claw like talons. Everything about the robot was menacing.

"Must destroy intruder."

Tears ran down the little boy's face. Tony grabbed him quickly.

"Head to the garage," Tony shouted over the loud alarm signaling from the robot.

They ran avoiding the teenage robot and headed toward a door in the far corner of the kitchen. He waited patiently for Zeke. Getting the hint he placed his hand print down and place his forehead to the indicator…soon a laser flashed across his eyes. The door flung open. Zeke whistled at the sleek red sports car. It twinkled in the dim lighting.

"I'll drive," Tony waved the keys.

Zeke chuckled. "No…and get us killed? I'll drive…I'm older and experienced."

Tony pouted. "I have my permit."

"I have my license."  
Jewels watched the door looking out for the deranged robot.

"Hurry up, she is coming!"

A red blast punched a hole in the garage. Tony gazed at it scared.

"Dang it, dad is going to skin me alive, he will ground me before I can even drive." he pointed. 'What the heck was that for? "

"Get in the car," She squealed. "Don't ask the robot questions!"

All of them rushed into the car. "Hold on!"  
The garage opened quickly and they zoomed out of the driveway and onto the road.

"How do we get to Ginger's office?" he questioned quickly.

"Welcome Mr. Falcone," an automatic voice spoke. "May I assist you?"

"Ginger's office please," he ordered.

"Destination Ginger Towers."

In the back Noah cried uncontrollably. He wiggled beside Jewels who tried to comfort him.

"Daddy why did she do that? Why did the robot lady do that?" he asked worried.

Zeke sighed. "She is sick."

"Oh, then we should give her noodles," he stated crying less understanding it wasn't the robot's fault.

Zeke laughed. "Sure thing."

Luther pouted. "Why is Tony sitting in the front?"

"Really?" Tony asked. "My robot nearly killed us, destroyed my garage door, which I will be murdered for and you want to know why you don't get to drive shot gun?"  
"Yes."

"You are unbelievable."

They were on the road for an hour. All the while Noah complained about food and how he needed to go to the bathroom. Tony was close to throttling the younger boy, but instead he quieted. The sight of Ginger Towers took everyone's breath away. Skyscrapers grew drastically from the ground. A big picture of a gentle faced woman probably in mid-twenties waved back down at them. Zeke parked inside the parking garage.

After parking the car the voice gave final instructions.

"Ginger will be on the sixth floor," the voice called. "And have a nice day."

Zeke thanked the car and they headed toward the elevator. Inside Noah kept jumping randomly.

"Noah you are so annoying stop it."

"My teacher says if you jump in an elevator you will fly."

He rolled his eyes. The elevator finally opened to the sixth floor. Ahead were big glass doors that read GingerFalcone in big bold black letters. On the right behind a black topped oak desk a young woman filed her nails.

"Patrice," Tony called out.

"Oh…Tony," she exclaimed. "And little Noah…aw…it's a family affair today isn't it?"

Tony nodded hoping she wouldn't get a good look at the young males resembling their fathers.

"And dashing as ever, Mr. Falcone," she complimented. "Back so soon from your intergalactic competition…oh Mr. Waffles…it is always a pleasure to have celebrities here."

Tony groaned. Why did she have to notice? He was just lucky that Patrice had terrible sight. She refused to wear glasses and as always her contacts fell out. If he knew her she had one contact in and being nearsighted she couldn't quite see up close.

"Thanks Patrice," Zeke stated trying to stretch out his body to look older. "It was some ride."

She chuckled. "I bet it was. Space travel through three quadrants is never easy…only last month my brother went through two."

He eyed her strangely. "Yes. Quadrants."

"Guess the competition ends early this year?"

He nodded quickly. "Is my sister here?"

"Right…you have an appointment," she looked at the book. "She will be right with you…though I can't imagine why she would need an appointment for family."

"Patrice hold my calls going into a meeting soon with Tony and…Zeke?" she frowned. "Luther? What is going on here?"  
Tony laughed. "Nice to see you too Aunt Ginger."

They ushered her back into the large office. She took a seat slowly at her desk. She took a look at every single one of them.

"I don't like that I am seeing this," she frowned.

She ran her fingers through her well-kept long brown hair. She adjusted her dark blue blazer and dark black skirt.

"Why are you two here?" she questioned. "And why are you younger than natural?"

"Aunt Ginger," Noah waved. "Aunt Ginger!"

She smiled softly. "Oh Noah how are you?"

He ran to her. She pulled him into her lap.

"Good Aunt Ginger," he babbled. "But Tony poopy face was being mean to me."

She smiled softly.

"So," she quickly changed her expression to serious. "What is going on?"

Jewels arose along with Tony and they explained everything.

"I'm sorry to hear that," she sighed. "And you've come at a pretty bad time."

They all looked at each other.

"What do you mean?" Zeke asked surprised by his sister's age.

"I'm traveling after my last appointment today; it is a very important meeting on another planet."

"Wait what?" Luther exclaimed. "Ratsicles!"

* * *

"What do you mean Aunt Ginger?" he questioned.

"I have some important software I'm selling to some other planet in another galaxy," she shared. "If I don't go…all-out war."

"You can't be serious," he frowned. "A war?"

"The Quasar Tivon," she stated.

Tony sat down. "Oh."

Luther glanced around at the others. "What is the Quasar Tivon?"

"They are a very aggressive people. And they don't take no for an answer. They are known for blowing up a planet because someone blew them off," Jewels shared.

Ginger nodded and then handed Noah a lollipop from her candy jar. He gladly took it and placed it into his mouth. She looked over the two boys.

"Never thought I'd see you both like this."

Zeke smirked. "Why so rich?"

"No still as idiotic as you've always been," she retorted. "Pit sniffer."

Zeke glared.

Ginger sighed. "Wow. Haven't done that in a long time."

"That is great Miss Falcone, but we are in over our heads…couldn't you send someone out?"

"Do you really think I'd send mere employees, for a virus as big as the news?" she laughed. "This requires my expertise…and it takes close to a week to repair. My ship leaves in an hour."

Jewels arose exasperated. "This is so…uh…what are we going to do?"

"Don't worry, we will figure something out."

Ginger eyed them. "As much as I love family reunions…you all must leave. I'd return these two back to their time."

"But we can't until this is fixed we are locked out of everything."

Ginger sighed. "I see…you all could come stay with me until your families return…we will deal with the house."

Zeke arose. "See a solution."

"No…please isn't there something we can do?" Jewels asked exasperated.

Ginger sighed. "We are in the future…I can come down and take a look at both computers…tinker with a few things…it should be able to hold up for until I return."

"Thank you, thank you," she stated.

"Yes, well…we can take the limo."

"Actually, we brought my car," Tony commented.

"And you drove?" she eyed him.

"No," Zeke stated. "I did."

"Very well…so you are sixteen?"

Zeke nodded feeling strange that his sister was interrogating him this way. Then again she had always done that.

"Alright I'll meet you all there. I'll push back my last meeting till after I return from my big software drop off."

Quickly they all piled into the red sports car. Ginger waved them off promising she would arrive in only a few minutes. For the sake of the travelers they hoped minutes were more like seconds.

* * *

**An**: Hey want to thank **Faith777 **for her review and follows and faves. It means a lot! Anyway, hope you all love the new installment. It was fun for me to write. I promise I'll update a whole lot sooner. I just wanted to make sure I combed through the story and made sure everything was edited nicely. If there are a few mistakes, sorry. Once again thanks for reading. And those who just view don't hesitate to review and tell me what you think. Have a nice day!


	3. Chapter 3

_Mending Time_

_**.Three.**_

"A few minutes," Zeke pondered looking at the time. "More like three minutes to thirty minutes."

Luther looked at his wristwatch. Carefully he stared at the watch and then he looked up at his best friend.

"Is the time in the future the same?"  
Zeke looked at him. "What kind of question is that? We aren't in another country or anything."

"So, back home its three o'clock." he pointed at the big hand and the little hand. "So you don't have to change the time or anything?"

Zeke thought over the question. He looked to his son who talked animatedly to Jewels. He spotted Noah sitting upon their doorstep counting the ants crawling along the ground.

"I guess," he replied. "Where is Ginger?"

Soon a stretch limo appeared on the scene. He narrowed his eyes as he walked up to the dark black limo. The chauffeur climbed out quickly. He ran toward the door and carefully let Ginger walk out. At the sight of Zeke running toward her she frowned.

"Yes?" she questioned looking at the out of breath look of her "older" brother.

"Just because your some rich snob doesn't mean you can take your sweet time," he commented. "There is a crazed robot in there that could take down this whole house."

"Hm, caring about something before it becomes yours," she responded softly. "Well, I apologize but traffic was…difficult. And there is nothing I can do about it. I'm here now…and about to run late for my meeting so we must hurry."

As she opened the door her mouth dropped at the sight of punctured holes in the walls. Tony's eyes grew wide as he went over all the damage.

"This will be worse than being grounded, I'll be sent to outer space military camp for the summer or worse the school program for a year. I'm ruined, my social life is ruined," he moaned. "My social life will suffer."

Zeke eyed the boy strangely. "Quit wailing I am sure you'll be fine."  
"Easy for you," he crossed his arms. "You are the one handing out the future punishments."

Suddenly a thought came to him. In the future this boy was in his responsibility at his mercy, his social life rested in his powerful hands, in the future he would be grounding or taking allowance from someone, from this boy Tony. A smirk fell upon his lips.

"Well, yes, I understand," he nodded. "I mean look at this place. Why stop at military school…maybe no allowance."

His face constructed into that of a horrified expression. Zeke chuckled. Ginger began tinkering with the computer. Noah hung close to Zeke in case the robot appeared. He gazed at the house.

"Oh," he pointed. "You in trouble, Tony."

He gazed angrily at the younger boy. "Shut up pip squeak."

Ginger sighed. "Hm…just a few more codes and equations."

From the corner of his eye Luther spotted a robotic menace whirring from the hall. He pointed shakily.

"Zeke, Z...Zeke," he stuttered. "Man look…robot!"  
They all turned toward the robotic teenager storming toward them. Everyone began to run away except Ginger.

"And …."

Another blast soared over their heads. It created another crater in the wall.

"Now," Ginger commented. "This should hold till I return."

The robot began to slow down. When it reached them it smiled and looked at Noah.

"Hello Noah," she greeted mechanically.

Noah shivered before bursting out in fresh tears. Tony rolled his eyes.

"Thanks Aunt Ginger," he thanked.

She glanced around the house. "I'd get this cleaned up, but…unfortunately I wouldn't advise using the computer. It just has enough to keep it clean until I get back. The virus is in a simple and highly efficient quarantine. It should hold the virus…but not destroy."

"Wait? Did you say I can't use the computer?"

"No, you can for basic needs…showers, closet everything else…just nothing obnoxious. Like your father's obscenely obnoxious glow in the dark skate park."

"Wait? What?" Zeke questioned. "Glow in the dark? I haven't used it yet."

Ginger eyed him. "You aren't supposed to know about it."

They headed to Jewels house shortly after. Ginger quickly began to placing the virus in quarantine. Jewels were overcome with immense joy.

"Oh thank you."

"Glow in the dark skate park?" Zeke frowned. "I never got to use it, ratsickles!"

Ginger sighed. "First of all you aren't supposed to be here. I suggest you all lead them home right way."

She looked at her time. "It is already 3:30, I have 30 minutes."

Luther nodded. "So 3:30 here or at home?"

Ginger gave him a look. "Get these two back to their time…before they disrupt the space time continuum any further."

"Thank you so much Miss Thatcher," Jewels thanked her again. "It really means a lot…now my dad won't out right destroy me."  
She smiled softly. "I only have to ask one question why are you using the main computer anyway."

She scratched the back of her head. Ginger frowned.

"You have a laptop right?" she asked.

Again she didn't respond. Ginger sighed.

"Teens," and with that stated she headed out the door. "Goodbye. I'll be in outer space…so no phone calls will be able to reach me."

"Bye Aunt Ginger!" Noah waved happily. "Bye…bring me back a dog okay? Bye I love you."

Ginger waved sweetly. "Of course Noah dear."

She closed the door leaving them in a big house. Slowly they began packing up.

"We will walk," she shared. "We have to get back to the public time machines and send you all home."

When they arrived at the station they turned to each other. "Well this is it."  
Jewels walked up to Luther. "Bye, future dad…thank you for everything."

She gave him a big hug. He smiled brightly.

"Well, no problem, anytime," he grinned.

Tony looked at his feet. He kicked a rock on the ground. Zeke waited for him to speak. Noah's big eyes looked from his older brother to his dad.

"So, thanks," he stated. "And…I know I was not what you would have expected in a future son…just to let you know, I only set a robot on Noah once…or twice…it was purely a joke…not on purpose…I really love the little guy, just not…"

"When it involves annoying you," Zeke interrupted. "I get it. Ginger my little sister, was annoying, when we were younger, believe me I understand. Just don't get too carried away…Noah is young and you are supposed to look out for him."

Tony smiled softly. "I know. Thanks."

He knelt down before Noah.

"What is going on?" he questioned eyes big with wonder. "Are you going back to space daddy?"

He didn't know how to tell him. "Yes…and I'll be back home soon…be nice to your older brother…I've told him he can't be mean to you anymore."

Noah smiled. "Okay, daddy. I love you."

He ran to him and Zeke lifted the younger boy off the ground. Noah giggled.

"I have to go, okay?"

He nodded. "Come home soon."

He placed Noah back on the ground. Luther placed his hand upon Zeke.

"Ah, parenthood," Luther mused. "It might not be as bad as our parents make it out to be."

Zeke looked at Luther. "Shut up, Luther."

"What? Just as along as your son keeps his grimy paws off my daughter, than we are styling," he commented casually.

Zeke chuckled. "You are crazy."

"What? Like I said father mode happens to the best of us."

The children walked into the large circular room of the public time machine station. They frowned at the emptiness of it. Dread washed over Jewels. She glanced around at all the machines. Tony noticed it.

"Tony there is something wrong."

Zeke heard the commotion and he frowned. "What do you mean…oh?"

On the machines a big ugly black sign read "**Out of order." **He laughed.

"That is a good one," Zeke laughed.

Luther began to laugh too. "Ha-ha out of order. That is so funny…especially the part Order….I mean what does it mean exactly to be out of order…all that comes up is kindergarten and line leaders. Or food orders, so they are telling me that they are out of Order. Well they better order more."  
Zeke glared at his best friend.

"Oh, I didn't know we are done laughing," he became quiet.

"Hey kids," a janitor man pointed out. "Didn't you read the sign? What are you out here for?"  
"Oh sir, could you let me know what is happening?" Sheasked.

"Yes," he commented. "These machines are causing trouble…sending people to the wrong time…or…sending them further into the future. Machines are disappearing too fast leaving victims in random places in time. Robocop assistance is on the rise."

"Oh," she frowned. "So what will they do?"

He shrugged. "The manufacturers are trying to find the source of the problem. It could take days or weeks maybe months. Besides time traveling is a bunch of frivolous nonsense. It is a way for children to make a ruckus. Not something I think should be such a big deal."

She eyed the grump. "I see, well thank you for the information."

Quickly they headed out of the large room. Tony turned to her searching for a plan.

"I have no idea," she sighed. "It is…so …and if our parents come back…they will have a cow…or an entire galaxy."

Tony groaned. "Another thing for my dad to yell at me about…son…first you destroy the house…and then you bring me from the past…do you want to end up in military school for the summer? Do you? I spend hours busting my butt to put perfectly good technology into our house, to make life easy for you and you think that doesn't mean anything do you? You know my best friend and I worked hard getting where we are…blah blah blah, pro skate boarding blah. He'll give me the speech the whole nine yards."

Zeke and Luther watched them talk animatedly about their fears. Luther sighed.

"So looks like you are going to have to change your time back to future time," he commented. "We aren't going home."

Noah pulled on Zeke's pant leg. "Daddy aren't you going to space?"

"What about the teleport station," Tony offered.

She shook her head. "It is only for addresses in the future. Where would you teleport to? There is no receiver…unlike a time machine where the whole machine moves."

"So what now?" Zeke asked.

"We go back to my house and see if we can contact someone else for help. You contact your friends any family friends and I will contact mine."

"Won't we get in trouble if they know?"

She sighed looked at the past versions of their dads.

"I don't think that is such a big worry for us."

* * *

Noah sat upon the couch next to Zeke clapping along to the television show Sponge Bob Square Pants. Luther chuckled a little himself.

"And that was Becka," she frowned. "She is out for vacation on Saturn's rings. Meaning they aren't home…their answering machine pretty much stated she won't be home for a month."

Tony sighed. "And Craig is away at some dolphin show."

"Why would you call Craig?"

"You said friends and family friends."

Jewels frowned. "But Craig's father has a complete grudge against my dad."

"Yes, but Craig is one of my good friends, besides Mr. Kepphart isn't bad."

"Ozzie Kepphart?" Luther questioned.

"Yes."

He narrowed his eyes. "Ozzie."

"Don't worry dad."

He sighed. "So they aren't picking up. Gosh, and Craig's dad could probably whip us up a makeshift time machine."

"So there is no one you know who owns a time machine?" she asked.

"Who does?" he remarked. "Time travel isn't really practical…only if you want to see a couple dinosaurs. Which I begged my dad for and he said no, because dinosaurs are dangerous…duh…most things are."

Jewels kept quiet silently calculating. What could they do? Both their fathers were stuck here until the time machines were ready. She moaned…all because of thestupid virus.

"So, what do we got?" Luther asked. "Are we moving in permanently…and if so…would I mind? I mean I shouldn't right. It is me…after all…I wouldn't kick me out if I were me…and I am me…so therefore I have nothing to worry about when it comes to me."

Jewels sighed. "No, for the moment you have to stay here not permanently."

"My parents are going to flip," Zeke replied.

"Didn't we say you were staying for the weekend…just call her up let her know that was the plan, and then explain all is well."

Zeke nodded. Slowly he dialed his number.

"_What is it pit sniffer? You've been gone an awfully long time….decided to move in with carrot top? If so good maybe you can be his new brother."_

"Can it princess of Snob."

He received weird glances from Tony and Jewels. Their eyes trained on him. A blush crept upon his slowly turned around to cover the conversation as much as he could.

"Listen I need to speak with mom."

"_Mom_ _went out to run errands. So what?"_

"Let her know I'm staying with Luther for the entire weekend. I mean in case she had misinterpreted me…you know Luther is all alone and stuff, just being a good will probably spend most of our time at ramps."

"_Whichever, I get your snacks."_

"Listen elf, you better stay away from my stash," he hollered. "What do you mean tough cookies? Minimunch I mean it!"

Jewels smirked. "Now I know where you get your temper, Tony."

Tony looked over at his future dad. He made a motion to express how insulted he felt. Jewels only giggled as a response.

"I'm insulted, I'm not like that, and we don't insult each other that much."

"Tony," Noah ran over to him. "Come…come see what Squidward said to SpongeBob…come see. It is really funny."

Tony swatted the boy away.

"You are a meany poopy face."

Tony groaned. "Listen runt stop being a pain okay…I don't have time for this diaper boy we've got a lot going on. Just because you don't have a care in the world doesn't mean you can rope us in to being lazy."

Noah whimpered. "Stop being mean poopy face!"

"Runt."

"Poopyface."

"Crybaby!"

"Daddy!" he hollered running to Zeke.

Zeke looked down at the boy and then glared at Tony. Tony lowered his head in shame when Zeke called him over.

"Hey," Tony greeted shyly.

"Just because Noah can be a handful doesn't mean you can insult him."

"Well you insult your sister on the phone," he stated.

Zeke narrowed his eyes. "I'm in the future because of you…I'm not going to parent when I'm just a year older than you. So either apologize to Noah…or…I might just remember all this and keep it in mind when you need something…like a car for instance."

Tony pondered the statement. Maybe it alreadyhappened; Ginger had been the one to award him with the car. His dad refused when he began to talk about his own car. Could it be he remembered enough of Tony's fights with Noah? Could it be that he carried the memory into his adulthood and decided his future son didn't deserve a car? He cringed at the possibility. He looked at the face of Noah, his arch nemesis.

"Sorry Noah," he replied.

Noah smiled. "It is okay, Tony, you are my bigbrother, so I'm not mad. Just don't be mean again okay?"

He couldn't help but smile at that.

"I'll try."

Noah grinned. "Okay, so watch what Squiward said."

Tony sighed sitting down. Luther's stomach began to growl. Casually he looked around his surroundings before deciding to voice the issue.

"You think we could have something to eat?"

Noah arose excited. "Dinonuggets please. Dinonuggets please!"

They arose heading toward the kitchen. Jewels caught them in time. They all sat down. Noah hollered out while banging the table.

"Dinonuggets please!" Noah hollered. "DINONUGGETS!"

"Sh, Noah," Tony quieted him. 'The computer gets it."

A plate of dinosaur shaped nuggets appeared. Noah dug into the plate pulling out the shape.

"Look daddy dinosaur, rawwwrr," he growled before munching the extinct creature.

Everyone else got their meal. The computer seemed to be working in top condition.

"So we crash here for a couple weeks," Luther spoke after lunch. "Anything you can show us…movie theatres? Any of our official skate parks…Tony Hawk."

Tony looked at Luther. "Not you I mean the real Tony Hawk."

"Tony Hawk…" Jewels began.

Tony sighed. "No…don't."

She nodded. "Right, well I guess…no need for you to be cooped up."

"But it is going to be hard getting mobile with, Noah along for the ride."

Zeke gave him a look.

"No it is true; he isn't the most settle of little boys…he bounces off the wall when he is out of the house…literally. Dad had to catch him from ending up on the restaurant ceiling. It was all pretty embarrassing."

"I'm sure Noah will be fine. Noah is a big boy."

Noah beamed. "I'm a big boy."

Tony shot him a glance. Noah stuck out his tongue.

"And I don't know if sightseeing is a good idea," Jewels commented.

"Why not?" he questioned. "You said no reason for us to be cooped up."

Jewels groaned. "Fine, but you two look like our fathers there will be a problem there."

"We will wear disguises," Luther commented. "Dibs on fake moustaches."

"Don't worry," Tony smirked. "We've gottechnology; we will just tell them that our parents are holograms."

Jewels grinned. "Good plan."

* * *

They stepped outside exploring the rest of the neighborhood. Other houses lined the sidewalk across from the one they stood on. Zeke wondered why they didn't take the car this time. He didn't know how far the skate park was, but he was feeling a little tired. He asked Tony about his observation.

"We can't," Tony remarked. "It tracks distance…my dad is totally convinced I'm some kind of delinquent and that I'll know how to break in and use my car. So, it is the first thing he checks."

Zeke smirked. "Are you a delinquent?"

"No," he pouted. "Most of it was freaking Mark and Craig's fault, but they are friends so what can you do."

"Get better friends," he advised.

He narrowed his eyes. "I don't need this speech again."

Zeke eyed the youth.

"My dad always likes to give me the speech 'When I was younger I surrounded myself with good people. No one I knew would frame me and give me a criminal record…friends don't do that to one another. I told you about those boys Craig and Mark, total trouble makers. They steal and lie…do you want to be labeled as a thief and a liar by association'?"

Zeke chuckled. "I said all that?"

"No, but I got that speech last week, when my dad found me on his doorstep with a Robocop."

"So you left out all this in your intro," he snickered

Tony shrugged. "Like I said I am in the wrong place at the wrong time. They grab things like Robocop battery packs and drop it in my hand and run away…or someone's wig and drop it in my hand and run off. They are making me the neighborhood nuisance. But they aren't always like that. I mean…they are my friends….I'm so sure Luther had gotten him into trouble loads of time when he was young, but he told me I better shut up and head back to my room…real bummer."

"So, won't he realize some miles added when we used the car before?"

Tony froze with fear. "I hadn't thought about that."

"Don't worry," Zeke patted him upon the back. "I'm pretty chill I can't imagine I'm not chill as I'm older."

Jewels let out a shrill of laughter. Luther gazed at her worried that she might have lost it.

"Sorry, Zeke, but…your chill comes and goes," she responded. "So many times I've been over and you are having a caged match with Tony…I never really thought you two get along. I can't imagine why not. Skateboarders are supposed to be chill."

"I think it is because I don't really want to be a pro-skateboarder like you," he sighed. "You are disappointed, but instead of just telling me…you use every time I do something completely wrong to bust me times 2."

Zeke frowned not liking what he heard. Often back home he got in trouble with his dad. He wondered now if he secretly hated his dreams. His father often scoffed at the idea of a pro-skater for a son. He bit his lip was he doing the same with Tony. He glanced over his future son slowly. Tony noticed this and smiled sheepishly.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to make you sound real bad," he stated. "It is easy to talk to you now that is all. Sometimes your future self blows a fuse before I can say what I have to say. And here you are giving me a chance to speak. It is refreshing."

Zeke frowned. "Not for me…I never thought about being a dad, but if I did I'd hope I'd be the coolest skateboarder dad ever. Like Tony Hawk."

Tony smiled. "Compared to other fathers you are, at least you aren't Craig's father. He already sent Craig to military school. He is home on a mini-family vacation than back to military school."

"Wow, it is funny, never thought of Ozzie having a troublemaker for a son," he stated. "I always thought he would have a dorky little family…marry a nice girl."

Tony sighed. "Just ignore what I say…its future stuff and doesn't really involve you. If I complain it is because I'm a fifteen year old boy. Don't want you to feel bad."

Jewels smiled softly. "Aw, what a Kodak moment."

Tony took a hold of Jewels hand. Luther walked up beside Zeke.

"He is a good boy," Zeke remarked. "I'll have to remember to give him a break in the future."

Luther nodded. "Yep. So, what do you think our fans will say if we are home early?"

"Can't imagine."

Their eyes widened at the skate park labeled Zeke and Luther's skate park. Thousands of young tikes ran around trying to perfect moves he didn't know existed. The person in charge a young teen with brunette hair introduced them to the park.

"Welcome to Zeke and Luther official skate park, where the stars collide," he spoke mechanically. "Here you can skate and see your favorite skateboarders Zeke and Luther, unfortunately they are away at an important competition…they should be back in two days."

Tony choked on the drink he bought. "Two days?"

The boy looked up from the notebook a smile grew on his face. "Buddy? Whoa…"

"Oh hey Mark," he noticed him glancing wide eyed at Zeke and Luther.

"Holograms, my dad is a little psycho…but he insisted on talking with his fans from the competition. And making sure I don't get in trouble. Since when did you get a job?"

"Craig got military school, I got this job," he groaned. "It is a drag, but girls flock here by the millions…teenage pretties got the hots for the skateboarders Zeke and Luther…I've gotten like forty five numbers."

"So this is the trouble maker," Zeke smirked.

"Hello Mr. Falcone," he straightened up suddenly.

Zeke looked at Tony briefly before he began to smile mischievously.

"I've heard stories."

"Dad," Tony groaned.

"But I'd like to believe they aren't true," he stated. "Or this job might just turn into military school instead."

His eyes popped out of his head. "Dude, space military school is the worst. They have aliens come down and teach half of the classes. It is brutal some aliens aren't as nice as others. Craig hates it. Right, sir…completely clean."

He nodded. "Good…no son can have a criminal record on my watch."

He bit his lip. "Craig and I will go down and drop the entire bomb. His criminal record will totally disappear."

"Good," he stated. "Now please open the gate."

He nodded quickly. "Of course sir."

Tony glared at Zeke as they entered the skate park. Noah bounced up and down.

"Look, Look, daddy's park," he jumped up and down. "Daddy's park Tony!"

He groaned. "I see that runt."

Zeke and Luther took in a deep breath. The smells of grip tape and fresh skateboard wheels filled their nostrils.

"Wow, all these skaters, so awesome," Luther pointed.

Suddenly all the little kids and some teens ran over. Tony stepped in front keeping a good distance. If they wanted the hologram to be believable they had to keep the fans as far as possible.

"Just a hologram folks," he announced. "But they are answering questions."

"Oh oh," one little boy jumped.

Zeke pointed to him. "So, like how long are the intergalactic skater competitions…and is it true aliens compete against humans?"

He paled he didn't know what to say. He'd fib. "Yes…yes because that is what intergalactic means. Right?"

All the kids nodded. One teen raised his hand, Luther pointed to him.

"Is it true that you two are retiring soon?"

"What?" Luther exclaimed. "I'm insulted. We are skating forever baby!"

The teen smiled. Luther pointed to another kid in the back. She was actually a teenage girl with big blue eyes.

"So are you married?" she asked sweetly.

"No."

"Would you mind marrying me?" she giggled.

Luther glanced over her and concluded she looked to be his age. Jewels glared at him hard.

"Oh, I mean no, no."

She frowned.

"I'm married…but if I wasn't, yes."

She turned to her friends and they talked excitedly.

"Any more questions?"  
One girl nodded. "Zeke and Luther are hotter than hot."

Zeke blushed. "Not a question, but thank. Oh looks like we are out of time."  
Both their kids were glaring. As they left the park the fans hollered out their names.

"Mom wouldn't like that," Jewels scolded.

Luther shrugged. "Technically I'm not married."

"Technically you are," she pointed.

"Relax, Jewels, fans are always that way," Zeke commented.

"Right, all the glitz and stuff," Luther replied.

Zeke was feeling extremely tired with all the excitement of the day. They returned back to Jewel's place. The boys flopped onto the couch. Noah sat beside Zeke and turned on the television. Soon there was a loud whirring sound.

"What is that?" he questioned.

"Don't know," she frowned.

"Now accepting, holographic communication messaging," the computer stated.

"Wait what? I never accepted anything," she argued. "Deny."

"Accepted, message presented in the next four minutes."

Jewels panicked. "Uh Zeke and Luther hide."

They did as well as Noah. Tony rolled his eyes. He grabbed Noah and he began to whine.

"We are playing hide and go seek," he cried. "I want to play."

"Wipe your tears and smile," he ordered harshly.

Slowly green images appeared before them. Soon theimages color filled in. Their jaws dropped.

"Dad?" they said in unison.

From the couches both boys peeked at the backs of their future self. One was shorter than the other. He could recognize the hairstyles and the skater brand clothing. These were spitting images of their own selves. Zeke knew that they were much older when they began to speak.

"Hello, Tony, Noah," Mr. Falcone stated.

"Hey dad," Tony replied. "Uh…nice to see you."

"Yes," he spoke as if he was suspicious. "I see you are at Jewel's house."

"Yes we were just about to watch a movie," Jewels stated.

"Movie, awesome what movie is that?" Mr. Waffles cut in.

"Quadrant 4."

"Is that a scary movie?" Mr. Falcone asked. "Noah can't watch scary movies."

"No, it is a kid's movie, completely cartoon. He is really excited about it."

"How is everything?" he questioned ignoring his previous statement.

Tony smiled. "Great…nothing at all big."

He narrowed his eyes. "You are a liar."

Tony frowned at the harsh comment. The holographic version of his father knelt down and stood at height level with Noah. Noah smiled brightly at the figure clearly unaware of the seriousness of the situation.

"Are you okay Noah? Nothing happening around here dangerous right?" he questioned.

"I can't believe you," Tony spoke outraged. "You'll believe him over me? I'm older and he is just a runt."

Mr. Falcone glared. "It would do you good to hold your tongue."

Tony bit his lip. "Now, Noah is everything here okay?"

His eyes began to smile. "Dinonuggests daddy!"

Older Zeke chuckled softly. "But daddy how are you here and over there?"

Tony paled. He meant how they were behind the couches but talking to him. He knew it. Noah would give them away for sure. He was surprised when his father smiled. He didn't mention the confusion instead he ruffled Noah's hair.

"We are holograms son, you can say imagination," he grinned.

"So it is like a game?" he questioned thinking hard.

"You could say that," he commented.

Tony waited for when his dad's gaze would turn back to him. "None of your friends have come over have they? The friends that turned you into a delinquent."

His heart burned with anger. "No."

"Good," he stated. "You don't need any other ideas to go above the law."

"Just because I'm not going to be a pro-skater like you doesn't mean you can down on me all the time, Zeke!"

Tony grew quiet. He hadn't meant to yell or he had, but he surely didn't mean to call his father by his first name. His heart melted at the sight of his father glaring. He hated the glare. He whimpered under the gaze.

"Who taught you to call me by my first name?" he demanded. "Huh? Was it your delinquent friends or did you just pick that up on your own?"  
He narrowed his eyes. "Just…you always yell at me and I'm tired of it."

"Son, you better just hope when I come home you haven't kept this back talk in your system or I will smack that stupid grin off your face," he shouted angrily.

Tony paled. "You say you aren't downing on me because of that, but you are."

He turned to walk out, but Mr. Falcone stopped the room was quiet.

"You don't leave till this conversation is done," he glowered.

He watched Mr. Waffles place his hand upon Zeke's shoulder.

"This seems like a personal thing," he commented. "I mean…something when you get back."

Mr. Falcone nodded. "Of course, I'm sorry for hogging the time."

Mr. Waffles looked over at Jewels. "I see Tony is over again."

"He is my boyfriend dad."

"We'll see about that."

Her mouth dropped.

"Luth," Mr. Falcone commented. "That wasn't very called for. And what is wrong with my son?"

"I just don't like his grubby hands all over my daughter," he responded.

"I'm sure his grubby hands are fine," he stated eyeing this friend.

"Besides I don't want my daughter growing up with a juvenile delinquent."

Mr. Falcone turned his gaze back to Tony who was silently holding his anger.

"When I get back in two days we are having a long talk, something along the lines of either military school or a job for you," he began. "I didn't get where I was because I had a bad attitude and a criminal record. I got here on hard work and determination, because being a skateboarder required hard work and determination…and with this I brought you our wonderful house and good neighbors. Don't take advantage of it. I don't know where I went wrong with you."

"Well if you wanted a better son so badly why don't you trade me in like some of the other dads."

And without any further argument he rushed into the kitchen.

"Tony," Mr. Falcone boomed. "Get back here!"

He didn't return. Mr. Falcone sighed.

"I don't need this," he grumbled. "We are leading in our competition…I don't need, Tony messing that up."

"Chill Zeke," Mr. Waffles chuckled. "We've got another skate off in 30, we can't get worked up."

Older Zeke nodded softly as he took calming breaths. Mr. Waffles turned to Julia and said his goodbyes.

"Bye Julia," Mr. Waffles waved.

Mr. Falcone picked up Noah and looked at him. "Be a good boy while I'm away. Keep your brother in line okay?"

Noah giggled after his dad put him back down."Daddy, I'm ready cause SpongeBob is ready!"

He smiled softly before glaring at the direction Tony walked off to. Instantly their images fizzled out leaving empty space. Jewels turned toward the kitchen sighing. Zeke and Luther popped up.

"Man, we are some stuck up jerks," Luther frowned. "I usually joke when I was talking about Tony and you together, but future me was dead serious. That is pretty nasty."

Zeke looked from his spot behind the couch. He triedto see what Tony was doing in the kitchen. He hated seeinghimself yelling and acts all superior. It made him sick. He ran toward the kitchen to find Tony angrily mumbling to his self. He watch the teen wipe away some tears. When he noticed Zeke seating down he frowned.

"I'm sorry," he laughed sadly. "You must think I'm some kind of idiot."

"That was rough," he commented.

"Sorry you had to watch that, he really isn't bad like that all the time," he stated quietly. "I think the competition is real tough…no other reason he'd yell at me that much."

"Does he…I mean do I always yell at you like that during a competition."

He bit his lip. "Before I liked skateboarding."

Zeke frowned. "When I was young I got my first skateboard from my dad. It was the coolest thing ever cause my dad was famous. I rode it all around town. But then I grew up and I didn't want to ride with dad in his skate park anymore. I guess it hurt that I was leaving skateboarding so quickly. He always used to call me… "Little Tony Hawk" I was proud of that at one point…but then I realized I had bigger dreams."

"What do you want to be?" he questioned.

"You'll laugh."

"Not when you are crying I won't."

"Astronaut."

Zeke smiled. "So they still have them in the future?"

He nodded. "They are like future pilots they carry small loads of passengers to different destinations in the galaxies. We are the first ones to explore uncharted planets."

"Sounds fun," he commented.

"But my dad thinks it is stupid and dangerous, because of the aliens," he remarked with a bit of anger. "He met a couple nasty aliens with human hostages once. They werebound servants and they took them everywhere…and since they are out of our jurisdiction the Robocops can't do anything. He thinks I'll go into space and be captured by some aliens…but not all aliens are bad. They are actually pretty nice. Some live in this neighborhood, but dad says they are the civilized ones and the others aren't."

Zeke placed a hand upon his shoulder.

"I've seen a lot," Zeke frowned. "And I'm not going to let myself get that way."

Tony laughed. "It's a part of being a father…you scream and yell sometimes punish me with a smack to my face, but at the end of the day you're my dad and you care…unlike some other dads who have traded in their sons for better ones."

Zeke bit his lip. "Is that true? Like disowning?"

He laughed sadly. "No worse, the government is trying to ban it, but they can't. Too many sick parents do it. They'll trade in their kid and sometimes their original kid ends up in some strange kid labor restaurant or hotel…where all the kids work for no pay. It is horrible. It is sadbecause there are days I think I've bent Dad too far and I fear I might not live here long…he'd trade me for sure."

Zeke couldn't believe it. He thought the future had gotten rid of such awful things. It seemed the future came with its own problems.

"Some kids find better families. Families that wanted them," He smiled softly. "And then it isn't so bad."

He frowned. "I probably shouldn't have run out like that."

Zeke sighed. "I've run out on your grandfather loads of times…but maybe you shouldn't…but the way you are talking to me…you might want to have the same conversation with your dad."

He paled. "I couldn't…I get so angry sometimes."

He smiled softly. "If we are here that long, I might just intervene. I'll make myself listen. Remind him what being a kid is like."

Tony grinned. "Sorry if I've annoyed you and haven't been honest…you shouldn't have to worry about all this, you are only sixteen."

Zeke frowned. "But I have to face the facts…I might turn nasty when I grow up, but I won't go down without a fight."

He gave Zeke a hug. Zeke hugged the younger teen back. Quickly they broke apart. Jewels entered slowly.

"Hey?" she waved softly. "We have a little problem."

Zeke arose laughing. "When don't we have a little problem?"

* * *

AN: Hi everyone! What an end! In enters the secondary conflict. I know it may seem the story took a sharp turn, but I promise you it is for the best. I want to thank Faith777 for reviewing and being a loyal reader. It means a lot. Also, the identity of the wives will be revealed, only if you keep reading. : ). Anyway, I want to apologize for the late update. It has been busy, but another chapter is coming along a lot faster then before. Promise. Well, tell me what you think? Review, right down there with the button. Thanks and have a nice day.


	4. Chapter 4

_An: child punishment ahead. Just a Pre-warning. Maybe a bit rough. Now on with the show._

_Mending Time_

_**.Four.**_

They sat before the television. On the television was a report on the intergalactic skater's circuit. Noah pouted at the lack of Sponge bob. A young reporter with a maroon blazer and matching skirt held the microphone to Zeke's future self.

"So you have two rounds tomorrow, Zeke," she commented. "And then the finals. What do you plan to do next? After the competition."

He wore this smirk upon his face. "Go home of course, because I have unfinished business at home."

Tony shrunk into the couch at his father's facial expression. "I'm going to get it when he gets back."

Luther looked. "How do you know? He seems pretty happy?"

Tony whimpered. "That's because he knows I'm watching…and I'm pretty much in trouble. Oh, I can kiss my beautiful life goodbye. Goodbye life, goodbye stars…it was nice knowing you. Good bye Julia beautiful Julia Jewels Waffles, guess I won't ever get to take you to prom."

Jewels rolled her eyes. "Tony stop being dramatic."

"He has the 'I'm going to punish that delinquent so bad when I get home smirk'."

Zeke frowned looking over his older version smirking. "I'm nasty if that smirk says all that."

Luther nodded. "That smirk isn't a smile at all…it is like an evil demon grin."

Zeke glared at Luther who smiled. "Okay, sorry joking."

Tony cried. "He'll trade me in for sure."

Jewels frowned. "Tony that isn't funny, you know how sensitive that subject is to me. It isn't something to joke about…my family has a sad experience with that. Remember Charles? I told you that in confidence?"

Tony frowned. "I'm sorry Jewels…it is just…I'm not joking."

"Well what do we have to do?" Zeke questioned.

Tony frowned. "Well we have the holes in my house. Oh no, I'm over."

Jewels rolled her eyes. "We'll get the cleaners on the phone in the morning…have them come by tomorrow."

"Tomorrow? It could be too late."

She sighed. "All the cleaners are closed. I'll wake up early place a call. And then we can figure out how these two will get home today. Because it is important they do…they can't be out of their time for too long…it'll start messing up this future. Tomorrow the machines should be fixed."

Luther pointed at the screen. "Maybe not."

"Swirling space hurricanes plague the future tunnels. Victims of time traveling mishap trapped in vortex. Story at 9pm."

Zeke's face dropped into his lap.

"Okay, so new plan," Tony stated. "You know we should have gone to the robocops."

Jewels sighed. "You know we can't…robocops will get us for sure. They have a huge fine. We aren't allowed to bring people out of their time it is against the law."

Zeke couldn't believe his ears. "So there are vortexes and people are being sucked into hurricanes?"

Luther bit his lip. "Man…that is totally not bombing. So what now? How long do hurricanes last?"

Jewels sighed. "I read about this in science. They last about a day or two…so either by tomorrow or the next day we can get you all home. Robocops can't get past hurricanes; they get sucked in and lost in another dimension entirely. The government doesn't like wasting money….but there are some rescue teams, but they aren't allowed to risk too much. The victims will be fine…the hurricanes only affect newly time travelers."

He shook his head. "First my dad comes home probably tomorrow and then…"

A ringing sound hit his ear. He picked up the phone. "Hello? Oh mom. You are heading on a mini-spa trip with Mrs. Waffles? But…dad should be back by tomorrow evening. Yes…we are fine…no, no troubles…yes, Noah is fine, yes I'm treating Noah well. No Noah hasn't cried since you life…no what am I a monster? I do not make him cry. No I don't…okay…have fun. Actually no, could you do me a favor and come home before dad? What you heard about the fight…yes it was totally…what everything I do upsets him. Okay. Bye."

"Our moms aren't coming home are they?" Jewels commented.

"No. And my mom said whatever I did really upset my father," he groaned. "Everything I do upsets him. She told me I should watch my mouth. Why do my parents hate me?"

She gave him sad look. "Well, okay…the best thing would have been to tell them."

Tony looked at her laughing. "And what? Lose my freedom? No thanks, besides they can't do anything about it. You think the woman would come home if her precious Noah is here."

Zeke frowned at the sarcasm.

"Might as well trade me now," he whimpered. "Everybody likes Noah better."

"I think it is because he is little," Luther pointed out. "Everyone likes younger better."

Tony narrowed his eyes. "Jewels you better hold me back before I throttle your dad."

She shot a look at him. "Tony!"

"What? He never says the nicest things."

"Excuse Luther, sometimes he speaks what is on his mind," he gave Luther a look.

He currently was poking Noah in the belly. The boy giggled. He looked up at them glaring.

"Okay, what did I do?" he frowned. "At least I'm not a big jerk dad like Zeke."

Zeke's face fell. Luther sighed. "Sorry."

"You should make the call today and put it on their answering machine," Zeke stated forgetting what Luther said. "That way we will be first on their stop tomorrow."

Jewels nodded dialing the number.

"And Tony, you should relax," he commented. "When your father gets back I'll make sure to calm myself down. Only if we are still here."

Tony let out a laugh at the mere thought of Zeke's suggestion.

"Something tells me my dad will just yell at him for interfering. It'd go something like this, "Who do you think you are? Nobody yet, so don't interfere with my parenting you are way out of your league Mister. Tony is my son and not yours yet, so don't tell me what I can or cannot do I'll smack him to kingdom come if I have to…so you just sit over there and keep it quiet…you too redhead." Oh no…I'm going to die tomorrow…uh…its actually making me real sick."

He made this gagging motion with his body. Zeke rolled his eyes before smacking him on the back.

"Quit it, you are depressing me," he frowned. "I don't need to know I smack you sometimes and I sure as I heck don't need to know you want to throw up…go do it instead of telling me."

Tony sighed. "Sorry again. Well…I just need to sleep…after dinner or so…until morning…I should be okay then."

Jewels smiled. "We all will be better."

* * *

Tony awoke without much of an appetite. All he could think about was that today his father was coming home to trade him in as soon as he saw him. He spooned the cereal up to his mouth, but ended up not eating and just placed the spoon back. Noah wiggled in his chair.

"Don't want oatmeal."

"You asked for it?" Zeke frowned. "So please eat."

Noah agreed. "Okay Daddy."

He sighed relieved. Zeke smiled softly at Tony.

"Remember me as I am," he commented.

"Okay," Luther grinned. "As what?"

He reached out to strangle the taller male. Luther shrieked.

"Ah psycho boy!" he hollered out. "Help me…he is a psycho!"

"Tony, relax. Don't tell me your father gets you this jumpy?" Zeke questioned.

He nodded sadly. "I think I'm going to be sick."

He ran out the kitchen. Zeke looked over at Jewels silently eating.

"He threatened once to trade him in," she replied quietly. "Tony remembered ever since. His dad of course told him he didn't mean anything by it, but Tony thinks if he said it…he had been thinking about it. So he tries to stay out of trouble, but he can't. And when he does get caught he panics. But anyway, the cleaners should be coming in 10 minutes. They know what do to. It is a staff of robots and the rest finest human cleaners in town."

When Tony returned he looked sick. Zeke growled. No father should make their son this afraid. What kind of relationship was this? Not even his father was this way.

"Tony, don't worry, I'll give your father the biggest talk of his life."

Tony chuckled. "I'd like to see that."

Zeke decided a movie was a good idea. They relaxed and watched the movie. And they were care free up until the time read 5pm. Tony kept looking around as if his farther would teleport into the house.

"Maybe we should hide," Luther offered. "I'm kind of afraid of what, will happen."

Tony bit his lip. "You think the cleaners are done?"

"They have an hour left," she commented. "Besides our fathers will come here first. Remember as kids they spent time with each other a lot meaning they will both come here first before anything else…have some laughs."

"At my expense," Tony moaned.

"And then your dad will go home."

"Check the news for updates," she ordered Zeke.

He turned on the television. "It is still not good. Hurricanes are still not blazing. Hey a survivor of the time traveling thing. That is good. Must have been before the hurricane."

"I'm going to pick flowers for my funeral," Tony cried out.

"Sh, I heard something."

Laughter rang out from either side. He frowned gazing at the teleport station. Jewels frowned.

"They are early."

"Of course they are early," Tony commented. "They don't want to give us time to do anything. Quick Zeke and Luther hide."

"But, I'm standing my ground."

"If you don't scat I'll be underground."

Zeke nodded scrambling about looking for a hiding spot. They rushed upstairs quickly searching for a room to hide in. Their eyes widened. Mr. Falcone and Mr. Waffles glanced over the boys.

"Hey, what are we doing here?" Mr. Waffles questioned. "Hm. Bombing!"

Mr. Falcone turned to the stairs spotting Tony and Jewels waving sheepishly.

"Welcome home dad," they stated simultaneously.

* * *

"So you give our computers a virus and you think lets go pull our father from time to help us out? And then you lie straight to my face…don't forget the damage you caused to my house…yes I know about that. I'm not stupid."

Tony lowered his face. The anger blazing in his father's eyes was heart wrenching.

"Look up at me," he growled.

Zeke and Luther stood by awkwardly. They didn't like watching themselves yell at Jewels and Tony. Zeke's previous plans were thrown out the window. They were too afraid to speak up.

"And you slept over at a girl's house for over two days? Since when was that okay?" he asked. "Tony, since when was that okay?"

"Slept over?" Mr. Waffles shouted looking at Jewels. "What is the meaning of this? Are you trying to give me a heart attack?"

"I'm sorry okay," Tony whimpered. "We didn't know who to turn to…it got bad and we needed access to things like food and stuff."

Mr. Falcone sighed. "Son…I…don't know what to say…it seems like every day you disappoint…and tell me this. Why the heck did I get a bill through my phone for ababysitting service for over 12 hours?"

Tony paled. "Because I dropped Noah there."

"Do you have any idea how stupid that decision was? And when did you pick him up?"

Tears welled in his eyes. "I didn't."

He laughed. "If you mother heard this."

He bit his lip "I'm a mess up okay, just let me wallow."

"Oh you are more than a mess up. I'm beginning to think you are a mistake. Trading you in sounds good to me now."

Zeke's eyes widened from the couch. He ran toward them eyes narrowed.

"Okay, I may not be old enough, but I do know you suck," he pointed at his future self. "How could you say something like that? Trading him in…he is our son…and we would never do that. Plus trading in is sick and messed up…kids are put to work for no money and no care for them from a parent…and you want him to be put through that pain? I mean look at him obviously he is sorry and second of all you are making this guy cry? Don't you think you've gone too far? I mean Tony is a great kid. I've talked to him and he knows what he is talking about."

His future self chuckled. "First of all you have no authority over Tony so whatever talks you had aren't meaningful and believe me with age you will understand what a delinquent this boy is. You'll know just what must be done about it."

Tony wiped furiously at his face. "You are so awful to me…I hate you."

Mr. Falcone glared. Mr. Waffles sighed.

"Okay obviously a lot of tension in the air," Mr. Waffles spoke softly. "Maybe we should all take a deep breath…"

"Forget that, look at what is going on here…our kids dragged our past selves to the future and now they can't get home," he growled. "Look at the bigger picture…if we aren't in our time…this future becomes non-existent in a couple week, days maybe even hours."

Mr. Waffles shook his head. "It almost makes winning second not enjoyable…I thought you were a lot more sensible than me Jewels. How could you let this happen?"

She bit her lip. "It was my idea and Tony came along, because he is a great boyfriend and he wanted to make sure I was okay."

"Tony, that delinquent son of yours," Mr. Waffles groaned. "Is going to ruin my daughter's chances at the good life."

Mr. Falcone looked Tony over as if he were scum. "I couldn't agree more."

He arose quickly heading for the teleport station.

"Bring your brother we are going home," he stated firmly.

Tony looked at Zeke's wide eyes.

"No, you take Noah. I'm staying here," Tony suggested.

Mr. Falcone turned around. "Don't make me smack you, get over here with your brother now."

Tony whimpered before grabbing onto Noah's little hand. Noah noticed tears in his eyes and began to cry.

"Tony, why are you sad?" the little boy cried. "Is it because Daddy got really loud?"

He nodded wiping his eyes. Mr. Falcone looked at his past self.

"You come with me too," he pointed at himself. "We have to figure out what to do with you."

Zeke looked at Luther. Luther gave him a slow butter hand shake.

"You'll be fine," Luther stated softly. "Melt his heart of stone."

Zeke grinned "Okay….maybe I will."

Jewels ran toward Tony giving him a hug from the back. He paused there sniffling taking in her caring hug.

"It is okay, he is just mad, he will cool off," she commented.

"No, he won't," he laughed sadly. "I've done it, Jewels. I've finally convinced him why I shouldn't be living here any longer."

She bit her lip before she whirled him around. "I like you a lot…and…"

She pulled him into a kiss. Zeke and Luther's eyes widened. Mr. Waffles nearly fainted. Both older males ran toward their kids pulling them apart. Jewels waved softly.

"Until another day, Romeo," she stated in reference to Shakespeare.

"I love you Juliet."

She waved him away. Luther waved goodbye to Zeke as he entered with his older self and their children. When they disappeared Luther sighed. He turned to see Mr. Waffles behind him.

"Why does he get so mad?" Luther questioned.

Mr. Waffles sighed slightly hurt. Age did a lot to them.

"Because he cares too much."

He smiled softly looking up at his red hair and gentle smile.

"Is Julia in trouble?" Luther questioned.

He looked at the girl crying in the corner. Mr. Waffles shook his head.

"Only a bit," he commented.

"Oh."

"Why don't you go play video games, I have to speak with Jewels."

He looked over his shoulder at the girl crying. He frowned.

"It is okay," Mr. Waffles promised his younger self.

He nodded.

* * *

Zeke winced at the slap Tony received across the face. That wasn't necessary. After all he had only said a few inappropriate words. Mr. Falcone placed his hand upon his face tears welling up. Noah had cried too much, so sent him to the playroom with the robot. But Noah insisted that "Daddy shouldn't be mean to Tony."

"You should have never had kids," Tony spoke rudely. "You are horrible."

Mr. Falcone raised his hand to smack him for that comment, but instead he dropped into his chair exhausted. He pulled himself in to his own body sighing. Tony frowned at his father's sudden change in mood. Everything about the elder male seemed to sink deep into the chair.

"All I could think about is how you two could have possibly been on the streets," he remarked. "Begging for food…or…in danger."

Tony bit his lip. "Are you going to trade me in?"

Mr. Falcone laughed sadly. "Sick enough as I already am…I had been seriously thinking about…thinking about the better family out there for you. I was thinking about the family that will understand you, because apparently I'm doing a horrible job."

Tony cried softly. "Oh."

"I contemplated it enough with your mother on our way, we discussed it," he sighed. "She stated if that was really how I felt and really best for this family and you then... And I had been too angered to say anything else but 'Yes, he is out of my house as soon as I get home'. You didn't cover anything up…mysterious bills came to my phone telling me of exactly what happened…cleaners."

He gazed at the clean house. "I just sensed something was wrong…made me even angrier…was getting ready to call them and set an appointment for you to be given away. I was thinking of sending you to the trade off agency immediately. I had the number on speed dial."

Zeke watched Tony holding his heart in pain.

"But then I realize I was stupid, I was sick," he thought bitterly. "Just age has gotten me to this dark place. Back when Luther and I were just teens about your age. It had been about skating being pro-skaters nothing else…not even a family on the mind. And then I settled and married your beautiful mother and had this son I was raising this son that wanted nothing more than to skate by my side. It does a father good to see his son walking in his footsteps, but then you stopped and it was like a cold slap to my face…a cold cold slap. Had I done something wrong? Wasn't I cool enough? What had happened to "Little Tony Hawk?"

Zeke arose…this was too personal for him. As he walked off, Mr. Falcone stopped him.

"No you have to hear this," he stopped himself.

"Dad," Tony cried. "Don't punish him too. It hurts enough knowing mom and you hated me, but don't punish Zeke too. I'm sorry Zeke."

Mr. Falcone sighed. "Don't worry…he is me…he should listen."

Zeke frowned nodding as he returned back to his original sitting position.

"And then your friends kept getting you in trouble and I was afraid," he bit his lip. "Had you gone off the deep end? Then Noah was born and you seemed to hate him more than life itself…all the arguing and yelling…and pushing. I couldn't understand…it reminded me of Ginger and I…we didn't resolve our problems till recently. And seeing you two argue and him such a young age…it boiled me. And I got angrier…and then…you grew up and got a girlfriend, Julia and hearing my best friend bad mouth you made it worse. It was like what is wrong with my son I often asked Luther…and all I could hear was you and your antics, you being a delinquent."

"I'm not dad," he whimpered. "I'm in the wrong place at the wrong time…and yes I'm mean to Noah, but only at times…it's like he gets all the attention and you just like yelling at me. Don't you remember how it is to be teen?"

Mr. Falcone frowned. "And that is wrong…I was wrong…and I owe you an apology."

Tony eyes glowed. "Really?"

"I hate to apologize, but…you were right," Mr. Falcone stated. "I do remember what it is like. Seeingmyself concerned and upset really showed me I was wrong."

"Glad I could help," Zeke commented but then quieted.

Mr. Falcone chuckled. "I was something when I was younger. How is Kojo?"

Zeke shrugged. "Annoying."

"And still annoying in his CDs."

Tony snickered. His father placed a hand upon his shoulder.

"I love you and even if I blow a fuse it is only because I love you, and I worry…and ask for your dreams," he stated. "I have no right especially of all people who got that a lot when I was younger. I have no right to tell you what you can dream. Astro pilot isn't a bad profession. I just I've seen things…and the aliens out there are brutal. The humans I have seen are experiments. They have years' worth of human life in their cells. They always are trying to figure out how we tick. Even if it means kidnapping and ambush…I saw myself hearing bad news of you being captured and I panicked."

"Dad, that is silly," he smiled. "I'm not even a pilot yet, I'm fifteen."

"I blame my age," he smiled warmly. "But obviously you are strong and I shouldn't worry. Luther and I lived in the no fear zone. It is only natural you would feel the same."

Tony bit his lip. "I'm sorry dad."

He pulled him in for a hug. "I'm sorry too just…don't lie anymore…that hurts the most."

"Okay," he sighed heavily. "I have set a robot on Noah once or twice…I lied when you came home and asked why Noah was crying."

Mr. Falcone smiled with a strain. "Just happy that you confessed…and restraining myself from yelling."

Tony laughed. "So, do you think I'm banned from Mr. Waffle's house?"

"Well you spent the night in the same house as his daughter," he chuckled softly. "Not all father's like that."

Tony frowned.

"The Romeo bit was fun to watch," he winked.

"Stop it…so what do we do about him?" Tony questioned.

They both looked at Zeke who grinned. "We let him move in until the storm clears then we send you back

"Here that? You'll be like a roomie."

Zeke sighed. "Guess that is cool. Thanks sir."

Mr. Falcone arose from his chair. "No need for sir…I'm you after all. Call me Zeke. And Tony I'm still going to have to ground you for a long time."

After that he walked toward to the playroom. Tony smiled. "I know, because you care."

"Thank Zeke," Tony smiled turning to him.

"See I told you I'd intervene."

Tony smirked. "A little late."

"Hey I'm scary."

Tony chuckled. "I hope Jewels is okay…she was on the main computer."

* * *

"And the main computer?" he stated softly. "You know what your mother says about .net .org, and .com."  
She itched the back of her had softly. "It is Tony isn't it?"

She bit her lip.

"That boy."

"Dad please," she cried out. "Please let him come back…Mr. Falcone was real scary just now and I don't want him over there. He really might trade Tony in."

Mr. Waffles paled. "I'm sure my friend has restraint."

She cried. "I love him dad….and I know you don't care, but I'm growing up. You can't do this to me. You can't tell Mr. Falcone all the time that Tony is a delinquent…he takes that to heart."

Mr. Waffles frowned. "You are my daughter."

"Who is fifteen," she emphasized. "Please."

There was a pause for a few seconds. While the elder thought of his daughter's plea.

"Okay, I understand. And I assure you Tony will be there tomorrow for now you two need to calm down. And keep away from each other."

"What if he won't be there tomorrow just like Charles?"

Luther walked into the kitchen. "Who is Charles?"

"My wife's older brother," Mr. Waffles stated "She was the one who nearly caused this big intergalactic incident with her shenanigans and I believe Charles covered for her, but his father had some problems with Charles already so he was traded in. We don't talk about it too much."

"My ant said she last saw him working at some train station."

Luther looked at him confused.

"Trade in is when you trade in your kid for another or just to trade them in," he frowned. "It's trying to be banned, but government can't control it. Most of the kids end up as kid labor in fast food joints or with families that are caring."

Luther arose shocked. "That is horrifying and you think Zeke will do that to Tony?"

"No," Mr. Waffles commented. "My best friend isn't completely evil…and I know he is mad for good reasons."

Jewels sniffed. "Tony was so scared dad."

"He will be fine." Mr. Waffles promised. "Just fine."

* * *

An:

Hey everyone! Long time no read…get it because this is astory? (Embarrassed) Anyway bad joke aside. I apologize for how long this took. It has been busy. Furthermore, I want to thank all the peeps out there who are still following this story and want to majorly thank all those who I know this chapter was heavy but it had to be…sometimes it has to be bad before it is good. Anyway, thanks again for the support on my story. Review and tell me what you think! Have a nice day/night.


	5. Chapter 5

_Mending Time_

.Five.

Zeke ambled down the stairs that night. He was a bit hungry and he was curious if the computer could whip him up something. He noticed a light in the kitchen. He frowned. Slowly he walked into the area and spotted the older version of himself staring at a plate of cookies. He froze and slowly began to back out. He didn't know if midnight snacking was allowed. The man who currently held his hand to his forehead smiled softly.

"I know you are there, come in."

He bit his lip as he slowly entered the room.

"Hey," the younger waved. "Was hungry and…didn't know if I could sneak down and eat."

His future self pushed the cookies toward him.

"Computer, I'd like some milk," Mr. Falcone stated.

"Yes, Mr. Falcone," the computer answered.

A glass of milk appeared and he pushed that before Zeke. Zeke quickly began to dip the cookies in the milk.

"I miss it, you know," the elder smiled tiredly.

Zeke looked up from his milk and cookies. "What?"

"I miss it all, it seemed we grew up too fast," he sighed. "And then I forgot what it was like."

"If you mean Tony," Zeke whispered softly. "I talked to him he is completely fine…you apologized."

He smiled. "An apology can only make up for so much."

Zeke frowned.

"I was horrid to him for years after Noah was born."

Zeke smiled softly. "Well, you've got a lot of making up to do then."

He grinned. "Guess…I just hope he'll give me a chance."

"I'm pretty sure the apology was all he needed, evidence that he isn't alone. You know proof that you do care."

"You are real smart," he replied. "Standing up to me like that before, telling me I suck."

He turned a little red. "I know and it wasn't my business."  
"No, it was," he remarked. "He is your son too."

Zeke chuckled. "It is weird."

Mr. Falcone glanced at him curiously.

"Sitting here, talking to myself," he commented. "I mean knowing that I have a son …two sons in the future."

"You aren't supposed to know," he responded. "You are supposed to focus on your dream…on school…and friends…this…everything here will come slowly after. And who knows maybe the future will change."

Zeke bit his lip. "I hope not. I like this future."

Mr. Falcone chuckled. "Me too."

There were footsteps nearby. He spotted a boy peeking around the corner.

"Come on in," he laughed. "Join the party."

Tony crept in rubbing at his eyes. "I heard a noise, so…"

His father smiled softly waving him over. He ushered for him to have a sit. Zeke pushed the cookies toward him. Tony looked up at his father curiously.

"Yes you may eat," he laughed sadly.

He grinned before breaking into the cookies and soon after he asked for a glass of milk.

"So, why are you up so late?" he questioned his father.

"Thinking," he frowned.

Tony frowned as well. "Oh."

"How fast time flies."

Tony looked over his father. He had never seen him so distant like this. Did he cause it with his argument before?He was happy things were changing, but if that meant his father would be hurt.

"Seeing myself so young," he chuckled sadly. "Reminds me everything I've done the way I've acted…isn't the way I've always been."

Zeke frowned. "Am I depressing you?"

"No, not depressed, just reminiscent and contemplating."

He nodded understanding.

"A family never occurred to me." Zeke stated truthfully. "I mean I was too busy skateboarding with my best friend Luth. It hadn't occurred to me that this would be here."

Mr. Falcone grinned. "Well it is."

Tony looked at his father. "Do we depress you? Noah and I, because you don't have the life you had before?"  
Mr. Falcone shook his head vigorously in disagreement. "No, don't you ever think that. I love you both…you do not depress me neither does your mother…and I wouldn't be anything if you two weren't my sons. I'm happy that you are both here."

Tony smiled.

"Skateboarding is my only connection to my childhood and I almost forgot about it," he stated softly. "I had forgotten. Luth and I got caught up in parenting and raising…skateboarding turned into a job…too much of a job…at one point actually many points, I hated it."

Zeke couldn't believe it. In the future he would hate skateboarding.

"I need to get back that passion I had before, I was just skating because of the money," he sighed. "And I reminded myself I had to support this family and it became harder to enjoy."

Tony's eyes welled up with tears. "Is that why thereare some days Mom says that you don't want to talk with anyone. And you lock yourself up in your skate park? You are depressed, you've been depressed."

Mr. Falcone sighed. "Maybe I have been I do not know, but my friend Luth…he is right with me. There are times I have to remind him why we are here…why we are here because our families and the love of the sport. He gets emotional sometimes…and…"

Mr. Falcone chocked silently on his emotions. He couldn't cry he was a father, he was older. This wasn't allowed. He smiled eliminating the tears.

"You shouldn't be hearing this," he stated. "You aren't old enough. Besides, your father is fine, I'm fine…and I'm dealing with it."

Zeke sighed. "I don't understand you seem so happy."

He chuckled. "I wear my mask well but all that happened today…it really just hit me…that I've become this business man…and…not a skater."

He frowned. "This sucks."

"Mr. Falcone, Luth and I wanted to be skateboarders and go pro…but…hearing you being crushed by your own dream…it…majorly sucks. But maybe Luth and I can help…we still have passion. Maybe we can give it back."

He arose. "No, I'm fine. You two head to bed. I'm coming up soon after."

Tony crept up to his father and gave him a hug. "We love you dad, don't be depressed…and if it has been me too. I'm sorry."

"No, son, I was feeling blue and like I said all this confusion made me worse, but it never was all you…and you could even say it was never you to begin with," he stated softly. "I was the problem. So you go to bed and forget everything I've said here. Okay?"

He bit his lip. "Okay, love you."  
"I love you too and goodnight."

Tony headed out of the kitchen leaving Zeke standing there watching.

"You too," Mr. Falcone smiled.

As Zeke left he heard innocent almost childlike sniffling. He narrowed his eyes. This sucks.

* * *

"So are those chocolates or something?" Luther questioned pointing at the cereal bowl with his spoon.

Mr. Waffles chuckled. "No, it is raisins. You sound like you've never seen Raisin Bran before."

He narrowed his eyes. "No. But they kept trying to give it to me."

"It is pretty good, as you get older can't eat all the sweets in the world," he smiled.

He pouted. "Then I never want to grow up."

He grinned. "We can't all be like Peter Pan."

Luther shrugged. "Sure."

From the entranceway he heard distant footsteps. Slowly they grew louder and in walked Jewels with slightly messy hair. Quickly she ordered her own cereal "Lucky Charms" and sat down.

"Good morning," she stated softly.

Mr. Waffles smiled. "Good morning."

"Good morning," Luther called out.

She ate slowly without a reply. Mr. Waffles sighed.

"Tony is fine."

She placed her spoon down. "Dad, I know you think he is fine, but I haven't heard from him since and I'm not happy about that. I mean…you saw him…you saw yelling…and you didn't do anything about it. He treats Tony horrible and you are his best friend, you should be able to call Mr. Falcone out on it."

He frowned. "Tony is Mr. Falcone's son…it is none of my business."

Luther frowned slowly eating his cereal, cinnamon toast crunch. It felt awkward sitting in the sensitivemoment. Instead he decided to analyze "the taste you could see". He gazed over the brown and sparkly sprinkles of his favorite cereal.

"So you are saying," she began. "If Mr. Falcone was going to trade Tony in, that you wouldn't say anything. You'd just let him?"

He didn't respond.

"Why dad?" she demanded. "Don't you have a back bone? Can't you stand up to Mr. Falcone…I mean I know you followed him around all your high school years like some sidekick, but I'm so sure you are a man now and don't have to take his crap anymore."

"Julia Jewels Waffles," he glared. "Do you realize who you are talking to?"

She whimpered. Quickly she lowered her head. "I'm sorry…I don't know what I said…I just…I haven't heard from him. Please you have to let me go over there. I'm scared for him."

"I don't think that is a good idea, besides he will come eventually," he stated. "And just because I don't like Tony that much, doesn't mean I want him traded away. It would make you miserable. And I want nothing more than for you to be happy."

She sighed. "Do you think we could change the subject…I don't want to make you mad anymore."

He smiled softly. "I'm not mad, just hurt a little. Zeke and I are best friends. In all the stories I've told you no one is following anyone along, especially not like a side kick. We were equal…and we remain equal and he doesn't treat me like "crap" as you say. For the record, I don't call him out, because it is his own issue to deal with. If I stick my nose in his business I've just only done nothing but make it worse. Sometimes we have to remember privacy matters. Do you think it would be right if Mr. Falcone started telling me that I should be a little bit more firm with you? I am sure you wouldn't like hearing your boyfriend's dad telling me to punish you more. Would you?"

She shook her head quickly. "I wouldn't like it."

"As long as he doesn't get too close to abuse, which I'm sure he won't" he commented. "I know he loves Tony dearly and would never resort to such things. So therefore I leave it alone."

"I'm sorry, he was so angry."

"Don't I get angry?"

"No. Not all the time."

Mr. Waffles smiled softly. "Guess I should get angry more often then?"

Jewels grinned. "Like you ever could dad."

He sighed. "Why don't you freshen up a bit…don't need to wear your pajamas all day."

She arose. "Yes sir."

Luther watched her head off toward her room. He looked toward his older self smiling.

"You really think Tony will be okay?" he questioned.

Mr. Waffles looked over at Luther. "Mr. Falcone isn't any different than Zeke, your friend now. So I think you know that answer already."

And he watched him arise from his chair and head into the den. He pulled out his cell phone quickly and dialed Zeke's number.

* * *

Both boys sat before their replicas smiling.

"So you want to give us back the passion we've lost for skateboarding?" Mr. Waffles asked both boys.

Mr. Falcone chuckled. "I told you they were wild."

"No, listen," Luther arose. "Imagine it…the smell of grip tape…the sweet sound of wheels upon a grind rail. Everything you love about skateboarding.

Zeke nodded standing up.

"Skateboarding is about hard work and determination, major guttage, but it is also about major fun, and major heart. Forget the money…forget supporting your families. Just think about what you love, skateboarding."

Tears welled up in Mr. Waffles eyes. "That was beautiful. I've never…thought I'd see that spark again. But seeing it in you two boys. I want that back. I mean look at us Z…what have we become…money hungry, business man. That is what is wrong. We are missing something….the passion."

Mr. Falcone sighed. "Hey you are getting a little too emotional."

"Hey, can't help it," he chuckled. "I'm the sensitive one remember?"

Mr. Falcone agreed. "But I see what you mean. I miss that."

"So what do you say, we head down to the skate park and really tear things up," Zeke remarked. "Not for the money, but for the love of the sport!"

Both men jumped up instantly. From above Tony and Jewels surveyed the scene.

"They don't realize know much they've done for our families, Tony," she smiled softly.

Tony agreed taking a hold of her hand. "Sorry I haven't called you. It was pretty tense at home."

She smiled. "I'm just happy you are here."

And she pulled him in by his shirt for a kiss. Below their parents discussed the skating session they were about to have.

* * *

Mr. Falcone took a sit in the built in bleachers. Mr. Waffles joined in soon after. They each grabbed a water bottle.

"That was bombing," Mr. Waffles cheered. "Almost forgot how great it felt just to skate."

Mr. Falcone nodded. "I agree, Luth skating just because we love to skate."  
Zeke grinned taking a spot on the level below them. Luther sat quickly.

"The future rocks!" he exclaimed.

"We want to thank you," Mr. Falcone stated. "You did more than rejuvenate our love for skateboarding…you fixed my relationship with my son, Zeke."

Zeke smiled. "No problem, I mean…"

A bit of red dusted across Zeke's cheeks. Luther took note of the strange occurrence and then pushed it aside.

Mr. Waffles sighed. "All this time I thought I needed a lot more growing up, but I was just fine."

Mr. Falcone snorted. "Just fine? Who said you ever did grow up?"

Mr. Waffles pouted. "Hey, I have a teenage daughter to prove it."  
Luther frowned. "Who knows if we will ever have a chance at growing up?"

Zeke looked over his friend. Mr. Falcone sighed.

"We will get you both back to your time."

"It isn't to say that the future isn't bombing," he commented quickly. "Just…too much going on."

Both men smiled brightly. "We understand…took us a couple years to get use to the gadgets."

"Like that teleport station," Mr. Waffles remarked. "I still think it is rude. I mean first of all…it pops you in at the most unannounced times."

Mr. Falcone snickered. "He is referring to the time we popped into a neighbor's house and he was in nothing but his boxers watching the Intergalactic Speedway Racers. First of all Luther here dialed in the wrong house number. The man almost called the cops."

Zeke smirked looking over at Luther. "Sounds like something my friend here Waffles would do."

Both Waffles replied with an outraged "Hey!"

"I'm going to miss this place though," Zeke responded truthfully. "It is great seeing our dreams coming true before our eyes."

Luther grinned. "Yeah, you are right, Z. It is beautiful."

"Well," Mr. Falcone arose. "Enough mush we have a little bit more time before we have to head down to our work. We have an autograph signing near the mall."

Mr. Waffles agreed. "It is going to be crazy."

Both boys followed. "How about an age old game of follow the leader?"

Mr. Falcone laughed. "Of course, but I must warn you. I never lose."

Zeke grinned. "I will surprise you old man because I never lose as well."

Mr. Waffles and Luther looked at each other. "Some things never change."

* * *

An: Hey Internet readers! Well I know it has been so long but life happens. Anyway just nice feel good chapter to offset the last one…which wasn't too much feel good. This isn't the end though! Next chapter there is nice little surprise…not going to tell you what! Wait and Read to find out! :). Anyway any comments? Likes? Concerns? Leave them in a review if you please. I want to say how much I appreciate all my readers! Thanks for having interest in this story! Have a lovely day!


End file.
